A Princesa Descalça - Adaptação
by JessCullen13
Summary: Era uma vez, num reino distante, um plano de vingança que deu errado e se transformou numa paixão arrebatadora... A vida no exílio ensinou a princesa Isabella Swan a abominar injustiças, e na pitoresca ilha de Summerwind, ela encontra a injustiça personificada no poderoso e incrivelmente atraente Edward Masen, o marquês de Northcliff. Como o marquês se apoderou do meio de vida dos
1. Chapter 1

A Princesa Descalça

Autora original: Christina Dodd

Sinopse: Inglaterra, 1810

Era uma vez, num reino distante, um plano de vingança que deu errado e se transformou numa paixão arrebatadora...

A vida no exílio ensinou a princesa Isabella Swan a abominar injustiças, e na pitoresca ilha de Summerwind, ela encontra a injustiça personificada no poderoso e incrivelmente atraente Edward Masen, o marquês de Northcliff. Como o marquês se apoderou do meio de vida dos habitantes da ilha, Bella, como prefere ser chamada, decide se apoderar dele. Ela rapta o arrogante nobre, o acorrenta no porão e pede um resgate para libertá-lo. É um plano simples, destinado a ter êxito, pois certamente o tio de Edward pagará o resgate. Só que o seu tio quer mais é que alguém se livre de seu sobrinho para que ele herde o título e a fortuna. E manter o enfurecido, malicioso e sedutor Edward acorrentado no porão mostra-se um desafio ao controle de Bella... e à sua virtude...

Nota: Essa história pertence à Christina Dodd, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

Era uma vez, no pequeno reino de Beaumontagne, uma jovem princesa que decidiu que, quando crescesse, lu taria contra dragões. Suas duas irmãs mais velhas disse ram-lhe que só príncipes combatiam dragões, mas a prince sa Bella recusou-se a ouvir as desmancha-prazeres. Ela não era uma garota como as outras. Adorava correr e gritar, fingir que uma vara era uma espada, e lutar contra as ar maduras que se enfileiravam nos largos corredores de már more, subir nos velhos carvalhos e rasgar as saias de seda.

Infelizmente, o único dragão que se apresentou diante dela foi sua avó, uma velha senhora formidável com firmes opiniões de como uma princesa deveria se comportar. Ape sar das frequentes tentativas de derrotar a avó, Bella aca bava sempre se comportando como deveria... Ou sendo car regada para longe, chutando e gritando, sobre o sólido ombro de um criado, enquanto suas irmãs choravam, e seu pai, o rei, observava, preocupado.

Bella detestava a avó, o dragão. E, à noite, na cama, ela rezava para que a velha morresse. Ela sabia que era maldade, mas não se importava. Odiava a avó. Odiava, odiava, odiava.

Então, um dia, papai mandou as princesinhas para longe. Acabaram os estandartes que se agitavam quando elas passavam, acabaram os longos corrimãos que convidavam uma princesa a escorregar por eles, acabaram os pôneis e as ba bás e os jogos. Bella sabia que não fora realmente o pai que as mandara embora. Devia ser culpa da malvada avó. E ela a culpou, pois a velha senhora as mandara para a fria e horrível Inglaterra; para a própria segurança delas, dis sera. Separara a princesa Rosali, herdeira da coroa, de Bella e da irmã Alice. Mandara Alice e Bella para um internato onde ninguém realmente se importava se esta lutaria contra dragões ou se comportava como uma princesa.

Então, as notícias chegaram, as notícias mais pavorosas do mundo. Papai havia partido para o céu, morto na guerra, e Bella se deu conta de que fora por sua culpa. De algum modo, seu desejo mau tinha se desviado da avó e tirado a vida do pai. E, de alguma forma, Bella precisava consertar as coisas.

Isso aconteceu por ocasião dos nove anos de Bella. Foi o ano em que ela parou de fingir que combatia dragões e co meçou a lutar contra eles de verdade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo I**

_**Devon, Inglaterra, 1810**_

Se Edward Masen, o marquês de Northcliff, soubes se que estava prestes a ser seqüestrado, não teria saído para um passeio.

Ou talvez saísse. Precisava de alguma emoção na vida.

A barreira cinzenta da bruma se arrastava pelo oceano verde encapelado e cobria a ilha de Summerwind. Bem abai xo de seus pés, as ondas estouravam com espumosa malevolência contra as rochas na base do penhasco. O vento pen teava-lhe os cabelos e erguia o pesado sobretudo desabotoado como as asas negras de uma ave marinha. O sal picava-lhe as narinas, e leves borrifos cobriam-lhe a face. Tudo ali, naquele canto de Devon, era selvagem, puro e livre. Menos ele.

Estava atado àquele lugar. E morto de tédio.

Com desgosto, desviou os olhos do cenário com suas ondas imutáveis, enfadonhas, massacrantes, e manquitolou rumo ao jardim onde os açafrões da primavera começavam a apon tar os brotos pelo solo nu.

Suas propriedades não contavam com nada que pudesse entreter um homem de seus interesses. Só bailes caipiras animavam as noites, lotados de senhores rurais sem ceri mônias, debutantes de risos nervosos e mamães tímidas à caça de um título para as filhas.

Na verdade, Edward concluíra que havia chegado a hora de se casar. Efetivamente, pedira ao tio Aro que apre sentasse uma lista da safra atual de debutantes e sugerisse uma noiva adequada. Porém não tomaria como companheira de uma vida uma garota que julgasse uma caminhada bu cólica como divertimento.

O acidente de carruagem que ele sofrerá dois meses antes havia cortado categoricamente suas atividades, e os dias eram intermináveis, silenciosos, preenchidos com longos passeios ao ar livre. E com leitura.

Edward olhou para o livro em sua mão. Meu Deus, estava tão enfadado de ler... Tinha até mesmo começado a ler em latim, o que não fazia havia treze anos. Não, desde que o pai morrera.

Fora o orgulho que o havia obrigado a partir às pressas de Londres. Ele detestava ser o centro de enjoativas aten ções enquanto se recuperava. E quando o tio tinha sugerido a abadia de Summerwind como um retiro, Edward julgara a idéia digna de consideração.

Agora, pensava diferente.

No gazebo, sentou-se numa cadeira de vime e esfregou a coxa machucada. Ele sofrerá uma fratura feia no acidente, e aquele médico do interior a quem havia chamado duas noi tes antes lhe dissera, com seu sotaque ignorante de Devon:

— O melhor remédio é tempo e exercício. Caminhe até sua perna se cansar, mas não exagere. Ande por onde seja seguro e plano. Se escorregar e machucar esse osso recém-emendado, ficará com uma lesão permanente.

No dia anterior, Edward enveredara pela trilha íngreme dos penhascos rumo à praia, e caíra por causa da fraqueza da perna. Mal tinha conseguido rastejar de volta até o solar. A dor o fizera chamar o médico de novo, e Edward não havia ficado nada feliz em ouvir que só deveria caminhar pela varanda, como uma matrona ou uma criança.

Abriu o livro e mergulhou na narrativa de _Tom Jones, _e as aventuras jocosas de Fielding o prenderam contra a von tade. Assustou-se quando alguém disse:

— Senhor?

Uma criada encontrava-se de pé à entrada, com um copo numa bandeja, e, diante do gesto dele, aproximou-se.

Edward percebeu três coisas. Ele nunca a vira antes. O vestido azul era surrado, e a cruz de prata em torno do pescoço da criada era excepcionalmente elegante. E ela o fitava nos olhos sem deferência ao empurrar a bebida em sua direção.

Edward não pegou o copo de imediato. Em vez disso, notou a pele bem tratada da moça, tão diferente da tez queimada de sol das criadas locais. Os olhos eram de um tom castanho chocolate. Os cabelos eram castanho avermelhados, penteados para cima. Ainda não devia ter vinte anos, e era bonita, tão bonita que Edward se sur preendeu que nenhum lavrador pela redondeza não a tivesse desposado. Contudo a expressão nos olhos daquela mulher era severa, quase austera.

Talvez isso explicasse sua condição de solteira.

Sem permissão, ela falou:

— Senhor, precisa beber. Eu trouxe isto o caminho todo até aqui para o senhor.

Meio aborrecido, meio divertido, Edward disse:

— Não mandei que fosse trazido.

— É vinho — a criada explicou.

Era uma moça corajosa. Talvez receasse problemas se ele não aceitasse a bebida mandada pelo mordomo.

— Está bem. Aceitarei. — Ele ergueu o copo, enquanto ela continuou a encará-lo, esperando, ansiosa, que Edward tomasse um gole. Num tom ríspido, ele emendou: — Isso é tudo.

A criada saltou como se assustada. Lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, abaixou-se numa graciosa mesura e recuou, o olhar ainda no copo.

E, naquele olhar, ele julgou ter visto de relance um lam pejo de amargo ressentimento.

Então, com um jogar da cabeça, ela correu pelo jardim.

Interessante... A moça não seguia para o solar, mas na direção da praia, em passos confiantes de quem é dona de seu nariz. Edward teria de conversar com o mordomo a res peito daquela criada. Ela precisava ser ensinada a retornar prontamente a seus deveres... e a tratar seu patrão com o respeito que lhe era devido.

Quando ela sumiu de vista, Edward tomou um longo gole e depois cuspiu. O vinho estava amargo! Por quanto tempo ficara na adega?

Era evidente que o mordomo havia se tornado relaxado, contratando criadas impertinentes e servindo vinho de qua lidade inferior. Decidido a conversar com ele, Edward voltou a atenção para o livro.

E piscou ao focalizar as letras. A página parecia borrada.

Ele ergueu os olhos e pestanejou. Ah, sim. O sol se punha e a neblina derramava-se sobre a terra, que parecia envolta em bruma durante o inverno em Devon.

Estranho... Suas lembranças de menino naquele lugar eram muito diferentes. Edward recordava-se dos longos dias de sol, das caminhadas acompanhadas pelo pai e das brin cadeiras com amigos em visita. Lembrava-se das furiosas tempestades que o empolgavam, com os ventos uivantes e o estouro selvagem das ondas. Lembrava-se do aroma das flores na primavera e da grama amassada sob o corpo en quanto ele rolava colina abaixo.

Meneou a cabeça. Tais lembranças eram carinhosas re cordações de uma infância havia muito tempo terminada.

O vinho amargo lhe estimulara a sede, e, com relutância, Edward bebeu outro gole. A textura era quase granulosa, o sabor, horrível. Aborrecido, jogou o resto nos rododendros em torno do gazebo.

Percebeu então que suava. Será que uma onda de calor se abatera sobre o jardim, numa primavera antecipada? Ti rou o lenço do bolso, enxugou a face, depois arrancou o so bretudo, que colocou na cadeira.

Olhou de novo para o livro aberto e descobriu que as letras se moviam erráticas. A luz se extinguia mais depressa do que havia suposto. Tentou fechar o volume, mas o livro es capou-lhe dos dedos desajeitados. A língua parecia crescer em sua boca.

Edward ergueu a cabeça para poder olhar pelo jardim, mas o movimento deu-lhe a sensação de demorar **demais. **A neblina subia do chão, toldando-lhe a visão.

Ou fora o vinho que havia tornado tudo confuso?

O vinho...

Uma convicção assustadora o atingiu. Edward levantou-se hesitante e ficou de pé a oscilar. O vinho tinha sido en venenado.

Ele estava morrendo.

Quando sua carruagem perdera as rodas e ele havia sido lançado fora da estrada entre Londres e Brighton, Edward pensara que fosse morrer. Porém o que sentia agora... era mais insidioso, mais...

O chão ondulava e se erguia, desafiador, sob seus pés.

Ele tombou para frente, aterrissando com um baque que reverberou pelas tábuas do assoalho, deixando-o vagamente ciente do impacto na perna ferida.

— Socorro! — Edward tentou gritar. Ouviu pessoas cha mando, correndo...

A ajuda estava a caminho.

Bem acima dele, uma voz masculina com sotaque de Devon exclamou:

— Funcionou, Srta. Swan! Funcionou direitinho! Edward abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Um gigantesco par de botas surradas estava plantado bem diante de seu nariz. Com enorme esforço, olhou além das coxas, além da cintura e mais para cima. Um hipopótamo pairava sobre ele, um homem rude de mãos enormes e expressão séria.

Aquilo não era ajuda. Aquilo era o perigo.

O que o gigante queria?

Foi então que Edward viu a garota de pé ao lado do monstrengo. Uma bela moça. Uma jovem com um olhar chocolate e franco que parecia abrasá-lo até a alma. Usava um vestido azul surrado. Ele já a vira antes.

— Ele está olhando para nós — a voz do gigante ribombou.

— Por que não desmaiou de vez?

— É provável que não tenha bebido tudo — a garota res pondeu.

— Mas está tudo bem. Ele vai ficar quieto. Enrole-o. Vamos acabar com isso antes que alguém venha procurá-lo.

Era a criada que lhe trouxera a bebida. Ela o enganara. Ela o envenenara.

A moça sacou uma faca com uma lâmina tão brilhante e aguda que Edward não enxergou mais nada além da ponta.

Ela ia matá-lo...

Edward quis lutar, mas não conseguiu erguer os mem bros. Tentou praguejar, porém sua voz não saiu.

A moça tirou uma folha de papel branco do busto e a colocou sobre a mesa, ao lado do livro que Edward lia, e prendeu-a ao tampo com um rápido golpe da faca.

O gigante sacudiu um pedaço de lona branca.

Aquela gente, aqueles assassinos estavam conversando, e, no entanto, Edward não conseguia mais distinguir as pa lavras da algaravia de sons. Seu coração batia preguiçosa mente. Seu sangue corria lento nas veias.

A morte se aproximava.

Ele fechou os olhos uma última vez.

Tinha sido assassinado em seu próprio jardim.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2

Da próxima vez em que a princesa Isabella Swan seqües trasse um nobre inglês, pretendia assegurar-se de que pe sasse menos.

A distância, lorde Northcliff não parecera grande ou ro busto, mas de perto era desconcertante: musculoso e forte. E, quando havia lhe servido o vinho, Bella pudera constatar que a superava em altura por pelo menos quinze centímetros.

Agora, ao parar no gazebo e olhar para o corpo dele, imó vel, ela murmurou:

— É tão grande como uma baleia encalhada na praia.

Carlisle Cullen, um homem taciturno como ninguém mais, retrucou:

— Não exagere. Mas é um sujeito grande. Sempre foi, mesmo quando rapaz.

O sol poente espiou por entre os farrapos de névoa, lan çando uma luz dourada sobre Sua Senhoria. Seus cabelos eram de um cobre estranho e raro. As sobrancelhas, arqueavam-se para o alto num trejeito malicioso. Mes mo inconsciente, lorde Northcliff dava um jeito de parecer insolente.

Para dar sorte, Bella tocou a cruz de prata de Beaumontagne que pendia numa corrente no pescoço. Lorde Northcliff estava em seu poder agora, e ela o faria pagar pela traição.

Carlisle resmungou ao amarrar o fidalgo.

— Me ajude senhorita.

Bella ajoelhou-se e o ajudou a enrolar lorde Northcliff numa lona, e o esforço a fez suar. Sua avó real não aprovaria uma respiração tão inadequada, mas, por outro lado, ela estava a quase dois mil quilômetros de distância, no reino de Beaumontagne, nos montes Pirineus, e, com alguma sor te, era onde ficaria.

Quando Carlisle içou lorde Northcliff no ombro, Bella pegou o, sobretudo da cadeira e arrastou-o conforme tentava acom panhar as grandes passadas do pescador, que descia a trilha íngreme para a orla marítima. O casaco era pesado, tão pe sado como o dono. E mesmo Carlisle, um homenzarrão acos tumado a puxar redes cheias de sardinhas, arfava quando suas botas finalmente rangeram no cascalho da praia.

Do bote escondido na névoa espessa veio a voz medrosa da Srta. Angela Weber:

— Quem... quem vem aí?

— Somos nós. Nós o pegamos — Bella gritou. — Vamos levá-lo a bordo.

— Por que demoraram tanto? Fiquei sentada aqui ima ginando coisas horríveis.

A velha senhora parecia ao mes mo tempo aliviada e aflita.

Bella firmou o barco, enquanto Carlisle subia a bordo, para depois colocar lorde Northcliff sobre as tábuas.

— Tudo saiu como planejado — ela assegurou a Angela.

A Srta. Angela ficara em dúvida a respeito de toda a trama, e precisava de reafirmação a cada etapa do caminho.

Na verdade, Bella havia julgado que a execução do plano seria mais enervante do que antecipara. E o plano era seu.

— Coloque Sua Senhoria deitado com cuidado! — ordenou Angela.

Os braços doloridos de Bella não conseguiram manter o peso por mais tempo, e ela o deixou cair pouco antes de chegar. Ou talvez fosse mais que isso. Bella se recusou a ter pena, mesmo quando lorde Northcliff despertou das profun dezas da inconsciência para gemer.

— Tenha cuidado! — a Srta. Angela ralhou. — Ele é nosso soberano.

Bella girou os ombros para aliviar a tensão.

— Um soberano que tem se comportado de forma abomi nável com o seu povo.

— Nem tanto — retrucou Angela.

— Abominável — insistiu Bella.

— Mas é nosso soberano, independentemente disso. — A voz da velha senhora assumiu uma entonação ansiosa.

— Meu, não — Bella disse, muito séria. Carlisle resmungou ao endireitar as costas.

— Sente-se no rolo de corda, srta. Swan. É melhor levar o homem para a ilha antes que ele acorde, ou veremos como mostra seu desgosto.

— E provável que o patife arrogante se aborreça e nos afogue.

Bella colocou o sobretudo sobre o rolo de corda e sentou-se para o trajeto de três quilômetros.

— Ele não é maluco! — exclamou a Srta. Angela.

— Não iria se afogar. Mas possui um temperamento horrível. E se atirasse em vocês? E se os criados surpreendessem vocês e disparassem? E se...

— Estamos aqui como planejado. — Bella reconfortou a velha dama.

— Tudo dará certo, Srta. Angela, eu juro. Não fique nervosa agora.

Ao caminhar com a água pelas canelas, Carlisle empurrou a embarcação para longe da praia. Saltou para dentro e pegou os remos.

— Estaremos em casa num piscar de olhos.

A casa era a ilha de Summerwind, outra das possessões de lorde Northcliff. Outro dos deveres negligenciados dele.

O barco cortou as ondas e depois irrompeu pelo mar aber to. Bella ouvia o baque das ondas contra o casco e a respi ração oprimida de lorde Northcliff. E uma crescente sensa ção de urgência a afligiu. Esperava que Carlisle pudesse che gar a casa o mais depressa possível. Era horrível pensar que lorde Northcliff poderia acordar antes que ela o tivesse amarrado firmemente. Já se vira transpassada pelo olhar direto daqueles estranhos olhos verdes, e não tinha inclinação nenhuma para enfrentar de novo aquela expe riência. Afinal, ele era muito parecido com o tigre que Bella vira quando criança, grande, belo, selvagem e perigoso, indiferente à carnificina que deixava em seu rastro enquanto se alimentava e brincava.

O sol já se pusera, deixando apenas uma tênue luz dou rada para trás. A bruma havia se tornado espessa em torno deles. E algo frio e macio tocou o queixo de Bella.

Ela saltou e reagiu com um tapa, que acertou a mão da Srta. Angela.

A velha senhora lhe agarrou os dedos e murmurou:

— Lorde Northcliff está muito quieto. Será que ele morreu?

— Se Sua Senhoria tivesse morrido, teria tido o que me receu — Bella retrucou num tom alto demais.

A Srta. Angela gritou como se fosse um indignado tri-nado de passarinho.

— Claro que lorde Northcliff não está morto. A narcose não mata — Bella disse, numa voz mais gentil.

— Mas lorde Northcliff está todo enrolado naquela lona como se fosse uma mortalha.

A Srta. Angela estava inquieta desde o início e, agora que o plano estava em an damento, sentia a corda apertar em seu pescoço.

— Morto, não tem utilidade nenhuma para nós — Bella explicou pela centésima vez. — Só podemos pedir resgate se ele estiver vivo. Não está escutando como ressona?

A Srta. Angela soltou um riso nervoso.

— É ele? Pensei que fosse Carlisle bufando enquanto rema.

Ela baixou a voz como se alguma outra pessoa pudesse escutá-la, e perguntou:

— Você deixou a carta?

— Deixei.

Bella pensou com satisfação na faca enfiada na carta de resgate cuidadosamente escrita por ela. E imaginou quando os criados a encontrariam. Estimava que levaria apenas um dia para que chegasse às mãos do Sr. Aro Masen.

E mais dois para o dinheiro seguir caminho até o local do depósito: o castelo em ruínas na ilha de Summerwind.

Bella apreciava a ironia de fazer o dinheiro chegar até ali, à antiga casa da orgulhosa família Masen. Gostava ain da mais dos túneis que permeavam o castelo e tornaria pos sível a ela retirar o resgate sem ser percebida.

As ondas ergueram o barco e o arrojaram para a ilha, e assim que as tábuas se arrastaram pelo fundo arenoso, Bella conteve a respiração. Quase lá.

Carlisle saltou na água, puxou a embarcação para a praia e, em seguida, recuou. Com a ajuda de Bella, içou o corpo enrolado na lona e o pôs no ombro.

A Srta. Angela choramingou quando lorde Northcliff gemeu de novo.

— O pobre coitado parece estar sofrendo.

— Mantenha a calma, Srta. Weber. — O pescador passou pela beirada do barco e seguiu para a praia.

— Segure o barco para mim, Srta. Swan — pediu, por sobre o ombro.

Bella saltou para a praia e, agarrando a proa, puxou o barco acima da linha da maré. Enquanto ela ajudava a Srta. Angela a desembarcar, a velha senhora murmurou:

— Espero que lorde Northcliff não se zangue conosco.

Bella achou que ele iria ficar muito mais que zangado, lívido até. Um homem de fortuna e influência não aceitaria sua impotência de boa vontade. E um homem tão obcecado por riqueza, com coragem de roubar uma invenção de uma velha, com certeza espumaria de raiva diante da idéia de ser forçado a ceder uma parte ínfima de sua fortuna, tão grande que chegava a ser obscena.

Bella sorriu. Na verdade, uma parte não tão ínfima.

Mas não o diria à srta. Angela. Em vez disso, declarou:

— A senhorita deve admitir que é justo exigir um resgate pelo homem que roubou a sua idéia.

— Sim. Eu sei, querida, você tem razão. Muita razão. Mas os Weber viveram na minha casa durante gerações, e sempre com a permissão do marquês de Northcliff. E isso que estamos fazendo não está dentro da lei... Roubar lorde Northcliff quero dizer.

Aquela maneira a se referir ao roubo era no mínimo um modo educado de colocar a situação.

— O marquês nada mais é que um tirano crescido demais, que exige que lhe paguemos aluguel por uma casa pobre e estragada, onde até as vacas teriam vergonha de chamar de lar.

— Gosto muito da minha casa.

— O teto tem goteiras.

— Tem um ambiente gostoso.

— Srta. Angela, não é ambiente, é chuva mesmo.

Carlisle as interrompeu:

— Se prendeu o barco, Srta. Swan, vamos embora. Sua Senhoria não está ficando mais leve.

E seguiu pela escu ridão rumo à depreciada moradia.

A Srta. Angela apressou-se a acompanhá-lo.

Bella segurou o sobretudo nos braços e seguiu-os pela tri lha entre as colinas sem vegetação que caracterizavam a ilha de Summerwind.

Era uma bela ilha bucólica à luz do dia, pontilhada de árvores e gado. A vila se localizava numa angra na praia. O solar dos Weber erguia-se numa depressão rodeada por um pomar de macieiras. E o castelo em ruínas, uma massa sombria de pedras cinzentas desmoronadas, ocupava o pon to mais alto da ilha.

Weber Hall fora um dia uma bela mansão construída de alvenaria e rebocada de branco. Durante o dia era possível admirar as rosas que subiam pelas treliças ao redor da por ta, e ver a pintura verde desbotada das venezianas. O te lhado entrara em deterioração, e duas das janelas de vidro tinham quebrado com o vendaval de inverno e estavam ve dadas com nada além de trapos.

A Srta. Angela morara ali a vida inteira, tendo crescido e envelhecido na mesma casa. Se bem que conforme os mem bros da família morriam, a mansão ficava menos cuidada. E lorde Northcliff não se preocupava com a manutenção de suas propriedades.

No entanto a velha senhora era o coração da vila, uma alma gentil que prontamente dera a Bella um lar quando a garota havia sido encontrada na praia, semi consciente e meio congelada. Embora ela dissesse à srta. Angela que não se recordava do motivo de usar um uniforme de marujo, era mentira. Bella lembrava-se muito bem de seu mergulho por sobre a amurada do navio quando o capitão e a tripula ção descobriram que o cabineiro era na realidade uma ga rota.

Os homens, Bella concluíra, eram todos uns porcos. E cus tara mais de um ano na ilha antes que ela, relutantemente, admitisse que Carlisle era um homem gentil e que uns poucos dos outros pescadores mereciam elogios também.

Mas tinha sido a Srta. Angela quem dera a Bella uma lição de gentileza e compaixão e a colocara naquela trilha tortuosa da justiça.

A Srta. Angela correu para abrir a porta. Um enorme gato preto enroscou-se em torno de seus tornozelos, e ela se abaixou para pegá-lo.

— Carvão, meu menino querido, como está?

O gato miou e esfregou a cabeça na face da velha, e depois empoleirou-se em seu pescoço e se enrolou ali, como uma estola de pele.

A Srta. Angela coçou-lhe o pescoço.

— Tome cuidado para não bater a cabeça de Sua Senhoria, Carlisle. Não queremos deixá-lo zangado.

— Não, senhorita, não queremos isso. — Carlisle entrou carregando a lona onde lorde Northcliff estava enrolado, e esperou que Bella deixasse o, sobretudo no assoalho e acen desse um lampião.

A sala ficava depois do hall, e um corredor escuro levava aos quartos. Foi para a cozinha nos fundos que Bella rumou, seguida de perto por Carlisle e a Srta. Angela. Carlisle incli nou-se para descer as escadas até a adega, a lona a pender por suas costas, com lorde Northcliff imóvel.

No pequeno cômodo escavado na rocha debaixo da casa, Bella e a Srta. Angela haviam criado um local habitável para o lorde, suficiente para suas necessidades durante os três ou quatro dias em que ficaria ali. Havia uma cama, uma mesa, uma jarra, uma bacia e um caixote cheio de livros empoeirados. O catre fora colocado sob uma janela alta, para que ele recebesse a luz que entrava. Debaixo da cama, um urinol. Uma cadeira de balanço do lado oposto, contra a pa rede.

E, chumbada na parede ao lado da cama, havia uma grilheta de ferro, resgatada do castelo de Masen.

A própria Bella se aventurara a entrar nos calabouços para pegar aquela algema. Havia ficado indecisa diante de tantos instrumentos de prisão e se decidira por aquele gri lhão em particular. Uma esfregada com óleo comprovara que sua decisão tinha sido acertada. A algema e a corrente ligada a ela não estavam tão boas como Bella gostaria, po rém... havia uma chave. Uma chave que funcionava na fe chadura. Porque, afinal, Deus era testemunha, ela não que ria prender Northcliff por mais tempo que o necessário.

O estrado sob o colchão de penas estalou quando Carlisle colocou lorde Northcliff sobre o estreito catre de ferro e de senrolou-o da lona.

Bella entregou o lampião à Srta. Angela. Sem hesitar, comprimiu os dedos na veia do pescoço do cativo. O coração batia forte, e ele emanava um tal calor que Bella imaginou se, mesmo inconsciente, lorde Northcliff teria noção do tra tamento indigno e fervia de raiva.

Mais que depressa, ela retirou a mão.

— Ele está bem vivo.

— Graças aos céus! — A Srta. Angela acendeu o toco de uma vela barata e colocou mais carvão no pequeno fogareiro de ferro.

Carlisle arrancou as botas de Sua Senhoria, deixando os pés, calçados com meias brancas, pendendo pela beirada da cama.

Depois, com cuidadosa precisão, Bella colocou o grilhão em torno do tornozelo do fidalgo e fechou-o no lugar. O estalo de metal contra metal a fez recuar um passo e esfregar os pêlos eriçados nos braços.

— Veja — disse, num tom confiante —, ele não pode se soltar.

— Oh, nossa! — A Srta. Angela inclinou a vela, e a cera começou a pingar no chão.

— Oh, nossa!

Carlisle recolheu a lona, dobrou-a e a enfiou debaixo do braço. Inclinou a cabeça para a velha senhora.

— Deixarei o lorde aos seus cuidados, Srta. Weber. Cha me, se precisar de mim.

A Srta. Angela recompôs-se. Endireitou a vela e deu um tapinha no braço de Carlisle.

— Não será preciso. Não há razão para que alguém saiba que você esteve aqui, e prometo que morreremos antes de traí-lo.

— Sei disso, senhorita. E fico contente.

Carlisle subiu as escadas em direção à porta dos fundos.

Bella seguiu-o para deixá-lo sair, e a cautela aprendida durante anos de pobreza e decepção a fizeram perguntar:

— Ninguém na vila sabe o que fizemos aqui... sabe?

— Imagine...

Carlisle ergueu o chapéu de marinheiro, saiu da cozinha e desapareceu na bruma e na escuridão.

O que ele quisera dizer com aquilo? Será que não tinham idéia ou não sabia?

Não adiantava nada se preocupar agora. Estava feito, e a aventura fora tão ousada, tão incomum que a própria sur presa prenunciava o sucesso.

Isso foi o que Bella pensou, era o que ela esperava.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo3

Carlisle entrou na taverna e pendurou o chapéu no gancho ao lado da porta. Ao se virar, viu que todos o encaravam com ar ansioso.

— Está feito — ele disse.

Um suspiro coletivo sibilou pelo ambiente.

— Não provoque, homem! Conte os detalhes.

Sua esposa levou as mãos aos quadris. Os olhos azuis faiscavam e a boca curvava-se em um lindo sorriso, como se vê-lo a agradasse.

Carlisle não compreendia por que Esme o escolhera, entre todos os pescadores da vila, para ser seu marido, mas se considerava um sortudo por tê-la. Inclinou a cabeça num gesto que expressava quanto a amava e exclamou:

— Tudo correu bem!

Sentou-se a uma mesa, apoiou os cotovelos no tampo e esperou enquanto a mulher lhe servia o jantar. Comeu como se estivesse morto de fome, o que sempre estava. Ao termi nar, pegou a caneca de cerveja e a entornou até secá-la. Então, percebeu que todos o encaravam como se esperas sem mais do que a informação que ele lhes dera. Palavras eram algo trabalhoso para Carlisle e, com alguma dificuldade, ele emendou:

— Sua Senhoria está algemado na adega da Srta. Angela. O bilhete de resgate foi deixado para o Sr. Aro Masen.

— Aquele canalha — Esme disse asperamente. — Con tinue, homem!

—Agora, veremos o que lorde Northcliff tem a dizer quan do acordar! — Carlisle exclamou.

— Ele não ficará feliz, eu aposto. — Phill, o vigário, tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

O vigário era um homem idoso com tufos de cabelos bran cos e sobrancelhas grisalhas. Tinha um queixo fino, uma personalidade forte e o costume de enfatizar o óbvio.

Mas Carlisle não era um homem letrado e talvez precisasse disso.

— Não — ele concordou muito sério. — Não vai mesmo.

— Você acha que o plano da Srta. Bella vai funcionar? — perguntou Esme, Carlisle encarou a esposa.

— Não sei por que não iria.

— Bem, não posso aprovar isso.

A Sra. Newton imaginava ser a líder da vila, e fungou com menosprezo.

— É uma vergonha que você tome parte nesse drama. Uma vergonha!

A taverna caiu em silêncio diante da censura.

Carlisle viu claramente as dúvidas que assaltavam o povo simples da vila, e esforçou-se para explicar por que um pes cador comum como ele ajudara num ato tão ousado.

— A srta. Bella tem razão.

— Sobre o quê? — indagou o vigário.

— Lorde Northcliff está devendo para a gente — declarou Carlisle. — Deve à Srta. Angela.

— Por que estamos assumindo tal risco por ela? — a Sra. Newton indagou.

Mãos nos quadris, Esme afastou-se gingando como Carlisle e avançou sobre a Sra. Newton.

— Porque ela ajudou cada um de nós uma vez ou outra e, com tanto tempo que está por aqui, ajudou nossos pais também. E uma boa mulher. A melhor. E estaremos dana dos se a abandonarmos agora.

A Sra. Newton tentou enfrentar o olhar de Esme, mas Carlisle sabia por experiência própria que ninguém conseguia encarar sua esposa quando ela cravava aquele olhar indig nado em algum desventurado. E foi o que aconteceu: a sra. Newton fechou a boca e olhou para os pés.

— Estamos fazendo um favor a Sua Senhoria. — Esme olhou ao redor da taverna, desafiando quem duvidasse. — Não estamos, Carlisle?

Das profundezas da alma, Carlisle arrancou uma declara ção enfática:

— Sim. Ele vai aprender. Precisa se dar conta de que fez uma coisa ruim.

— Ele é um lorde — Eric disse, com amargura. — Lordes não aprendem.

— Vamos dar uma chance a ele. — Carlisle não enfileirava tantas palavras juntas de uma só vez fazia anos. Porém tinha de fazer isso naquele momento. Reconhecia como era importante.

— Senão, ele vai continuar assim até pecar tan to que a sua alma negra o arrastará para o inferno.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4

Com o sobretudo de lorde Northcliff na mão, Bella desceu a escada.

O traje era emblemático de tudo que estava errado com lorde Northcliff. Feito por um alfaiate de Londres, repre sentava a vaidade encarnada. Confeccionado com a mais fina lã preta, o sobretudo custava o suficiente para alimen tar a vila durante um ano. Era comprido e pesado, elaborado com um excesso de capas sobre os ombros, cada uma mais comprida que a anterior, e... Bella abaixou a cabeça entre as dobras e respirou fundo. O casaco de lorde Northcliff chei rava a couro e tabaco, e ela se viu transportada de volta ao palácio em Beaumontagne, para o colo de seu pai. Lá, en quanto revistava seus bolsos em busca de guloseimas, sen tia-se segura, amada, acarinhada.

Seu coração aqueceu-se com uma ternura involuntária, mas não por lorde Northcliff, assegurou a si mesma. Pela lembrança do pai. Só que... Detestava perceber que algo com relação a lorde Northcliff a fazia recordar-se da afeição que notabilizara sua infância.

Assim que Bella pôs os pés na adega, esticou os braços, distanciando-se do casaco.

A Srta. Angela estava de pé, acariciando Carvão, e a olhar com tristeza para o corpo inerte de lorde Northcliff.

— Ele era um rapaz tão agradável — disse ela.

— Ele mudou. — Bella jogou o sobretudo na cadeira de balanço. Mal podia esperar para se livrar daquilo, com seu cheiro perturbador e seu peso precioso.

— Costumava convencer um dos pescadores a trazê-lo até a ilha.

Ao fitar lorde Northcliff com olhar vago, a Srta. Angela murmurou:

— Vinha me visitar e eu lhe servia chá e meus bolos de creme, que ele proclamava serem os melhores do mundo.

— Como deveria, já que são mesmo. — Com um resmun go, Bella puxou as cobertas de sob o corpo do lorde e se pre parou para rolá-lo para dentro dos lençóis.

— É um belo homem, não é? — a Srta. Angela pergun tou, num tom pensativo.

— Como pode dizer isso? — Bella não se deu o trabalho de olhar para Northcliff. — Ele roubou nosso meio de vida.

— Querida, roubar não tem nada a ver com o fato de que era um rapaz de bela aparência que cresceu e se tor nou um lorde de bela aparência. — As mãos enluvadas da Srta. Angela se agitaram no ar, e depois desceram para descansar na cintura. — Só porque estou velha de mais para subir na escada não quer dizer que não fique com água na boca de olhar os pêssegos bonitos.

Bella conteve a respiração para não explodir na risada. A Srta. Angela era uma estranha mistura de atrevimento maduro e escrúpulos de solteirona. Era bastante severa com a franqueza de Bella, repreendendo-a pelos comentários de sagradáveis, e, no entanto, vivera sozinha por tão longo tem po que acreditava que tinha o direito de dizer o que lhe agradasse. Aquele candor era uma das razões de Bella jul gá-la tão cativante.

Num tom reflexivo, a Srta. Angela continuou:

— O pai dele não era nada bonito. É uma surpresa e tanto ver que Edward tenha conservado a aparência de um anjo encantador.

Bella olhou para o homem largado na cama.

Um anjo encantador? Que maluquice fazia a Srta. Angela chamar o marquês de encantador ou de anjo? Ele não era nem uma coisa nem outra; em vez disso, era um rapaz mi mado que se apoderava daquilo que queria sem se importar com alguma coisa a não ser seus próprios desejos.

Contudo... contudo Bella tinha de admitir que ele real mente atraía o olhar feminino. A pele era branca, tinha um nariz muito bonito, forte e bem modelado. Os lábios eram grandes e macios, embora talvez fosse porque estivessem abertos, agitados por um ressonar forte.

A Srta. Angela soltou uma risadinha.

— Ele parece inofensivo.

— Parece, não é mesmo? — Pela primeira vez desde que lorde Northcliff irrompera em sua vida e a arruinara com a perfídia que lhe era própria, Bella ficou a imaginar quem era ele e por que havia feito o que fizera. — Ninguém o ensina algo sobre moral e responsabilidade?

— O pai ensinou! Era um bom homem. Um bom lorde. — Com cuidado, a Srta. Angela afundou-se na cadeira de balanço e puxou Carvão para o colo. O gato enrolou-se aper tado, com a pata pendendo para fora do assento. — Ele se sentia absolutamente orgulhoso da sua herança, e ensinou o filho a ser assim também, mas talvez com razão. Afinal, a família Masen é uma das mais antigas da Inglaterra. O Masen original foi um lorde saxão que se postou diante do Conquistador e reivindicou Summerwind. A lenda oficial diz que Guilherme I ficou tão impressionado com tal coragem que lhe deu a ilha.

— E a lenda não-oficial? — perguntou Bella.

— Diz que a esposa do saxão amaciou a ira de Guilherme numa disputa na hora de dormir e conquistou as terras para o marido.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não sei, Bella. — Uma ruga de preocupação vincou a face da velha. — Acha que fizemos a coisa certa?

Bella empoleirou-se no colchão ao lado do ombro de lorde Northcliff e tomou a mão da Srta. Angela. Afagou-a para transmitir conforto.

— Acredito piamente. O mais importante, porém, é que não temos escolha. Não temos dinheiro. Os moradores da vila não têm dinheiro. Este senhor aqui está tentando nos expulsar da nossa casa. Diz que a senhorita lhe deve alu guel! E também os aldeões de suas terras. E a família da senhorita vive aqui faz mais de quatrocentos anos, e as deles possuem esta terra por tanto tempo quanto os Masen. Com dez mil libras, poderemos ir para onde quisermos, e ainda deixar dinheiro para os moradores da vila também.

— Mas mesmo se formos bem-sucedidas, eu terei de dei xar minha ilha querida.

A mão da Srta. Angela tremia sobre a de Bella.

— Quando formos bem-sucedidas — Bella retrucou com firmeza. — Sei que temos de encontrar outro lar, e não é terrível que ele esteja nos expulsando para longe? Teremos de ir embora de qualquer jeito. Com o dinheiro do resgate, pelo menos poderemos encontrar algum lugar do nosso gosto e comprar uma bela casa, uma que não tenha frestas para os ratos fazerem ninho e nem deixe a chuva entrar.

— Estou muito velha para apreciar uma nova casa.

Os olhos baços da Srta. Angela tinham uma expressão suplicante.

— Aonde quer que a gente vá, eu estarei com a senhorita. Prometo. Seremos felizes. — Bella detestava ver a Srta. Angela tão infeliz, e concluiu com rancor: — Talvez um dia lorde Northcliff arrebente a carruagem de uma vez por todas, e nós poderemos voltar a Summerwind.

Horrorizada, a Srta. Angela puxou a mão com força.

— Não deseje a morte dele! Dá azar! — Olhou para o corpo largado. — Edward perdeu a mãe quando tinha sete anos, e foi criado sem nenhuma influência feminina. Por isso costumava me visitar, eu creio. Gostava de ser acarinhado e mimado.

— E todos os homens não gostam? — Bella perguntou secamente.

A srta. Angela suspirou como se estivesse cansada.

— Mas a alguns meninos nós queremos mimar, e em al guns queremos bater.

Surpresa pela veemência na voz da senhora, Bella indagou:

— Em quem queremos bater?

— Aro Masen nunca foi um dos meus favoritos. É tio de lorde Northcliff, e eu creio que é culpa dele a indi ferença de Edward por suas terras e seu povo. Aro ir radia frieza e possui olhos pequenos e muito próximos. — A srta. Angela sacudiu a cabeça com ar judicioso.

—Você sabe o que isso significa.

Bella não tinha a menor idéia, mas concordou. Levantou-se.

— A senhorita está exausta. Deveria ir se deitar.

— Eu não conseguiria dormir! Não depois dessa excitação toda! — Mas as pálpebras da velha senhora teimavam em se fechar. — A mãe dele era uma mulher incrivelmente bo nita. Edward tem a cor da mãe, que fica ainda melhor nele.

Os cabelos de Northcliff tinham uma tonalidade brilhan te, um belo tom, Bella admitiu, o que fazia seus dedos comicharem de vontade de tocá-lo e ver se queimavam. E ela não resistiu: com a ponta dos dedos, alisou de leve as sobrance lhas curvas.

Era uma coisa curiosa ter um homem tão vigoroso sob seu controle. Algo estranho e perturbador. Pensando em voz alta, Bella murmurou:

— Será que os pêlos do corpo são ruivos ou pretos? A Srta. Angela arquejou.

— Bella! Não é nada próprio uma moça como você inte ressar-se por isso.

A Srta. Angela se recusara a aceitar o tipo de vida que Bella havia levado antes princesa, o que ela era realmente, embora jamais revelasse isso para qualquer pessoa ali.

Com um sorriso, ela provocou a Srta. Angela.

— Julguei que isso lhe agradaria.

— Certamente que não. — A Srta. Angela fez cara de santa, mas puxou a cadeira mais para perto.

— Eu nunca vi as formas masculinas sem roupas na minha vida, e não sinto falta.

— Por uma extraordinária coincidência, eu também não. E acho que é hora de remediarmos a situação. — Abriu a camisa de Northcliff e espiou-lhe o peito.

— Ele está inconsciente! É... é imoral! — A Srta. Angela se abanou com o lenço.

— Minha querida Srta. Angela, nós o seqüestramos de seus próprios domínios. Creio que dar uma espiada em seu peito dificilmente poderia se comparar ao fato. — Fechou a camisa.

— De que cor são?

— De que cor são o quê? — Bella brincou.

— Você sabe. Os pêlos.

Bella endereçou-lhe um sorriso.

— Ruivos.

— Apropriado — a Srta. Angela afirmou secamente.

— Por que diz isso?

— Você está olhando para a passagem para o inferno.

— Não acho que fui tão longe assim — Bella murmurou.

— Por favor, ajude-me a colocá-lo debaixo das cobertas. Du vido que ele acorde antes do amanhecer.

…

— Sr. Masen! — Alec, o mordomo, parou no limiar da porta do escritório da casa de Aro Masen, em Londres. — Chegou um mensageiro de Summerwind e diz que é urgente!

Aro Masen, tio de Edward e seu administrador de negócios, ficou a imaginar se a sorte fizera o que o plano e a ação furtiva não tinham conseguido. Duvidava. O sucesso nunca passara tão ao largo como naquelas últimas semanas. E se não resolvesse logo o assunto, ele poderia ser o tio-avô de um garotão mimado e único herdeiro de toda a enorme e gloriosa fortuna dos Masen.

Ao se lembrar da lista das noivas que solicitara para submeter à apreciação do arrogante sobrinho, suas mãos se cur varam em garras.

Dessem-lhe uma pistola, e ele mesmo faria o serviço.

Droga, nem precisava de uma pistola. Olhou para o ar mário com portas de vidro do escritório. Dentro, havia uma variedade de armas interessantes: anéis franceses para ve neno, punhais italianos cuja lâmina saltava e surpreendia a vítima, uma espada oculta numa bengala...

E quanto a cometer assassinato, nenhum plano, nenhu ma arma poderia competir com uma oportunidade bem apro veitada.

Ele sabia disso. Usara maravilhosamente de uma opor tunidade antes.

O mensageiro se postava atrás de Alec, coberto de lama, o peito arfante da dura jornada. Adiantou-se e entregou a Aro um papel manchado e rasgado. Ofegou.

— O lacaio encontrou a carta... no gazebo... presa com uma faca.

— Meu bom homem! — Alec o repreendeu, com um olhar temeroso na direção de Aro.

— Não pode irromper pela sala do Sr. Aro desta maneira!

Aro fez um gesto ao mordomo para que se calasse. Num tom suave e medido que prometia retribuição, disse:

— Se você não consegue segurá-lo do lado de fora, então eu suponho que ele aja assim mesmo.

— Arrancou a carta da mão do mensageiro e desdobrou a folha amassada. Leu as linhas cuidadosamente escritas numa bela caligrafia:

_Mantenho o marqu__ê__s de Northcliff como ref__é__m. Deixe dez mil libras no antigo castelo de Northcliff, na ilha_ _de Summerwind, cinco dias a contar de hoje, ou seu sobrinho morrer__á__._

Aro arquejou, incrédulo. Não era... não era possível! Um acaso assim era inacreditável... mais do que ele poderia agüentar.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma estrondosa garga lhada. Ao cabo de muito tempo, finalmente, o destino lan çara Edward em suas mãos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo****5**

Aos poucos, Edward voltou à consciência. Não desejava isso, particularmente; tinha gostado do mais profundo sono em que ele mergulhara desde que havia quebrado a perna. Mas seu pescoço estava acomodado de um modo es tranho, e sua boca, aberta, seca, comprimida contra o tra vesseiro. Assim, embora lutasse para não acordar, a percep ção chegou inevitavelmente, apossando-se dos sentidos.

Primeiro, Edward notou o quanto gostava do cheiro da quele quarto, de lençóis limpos a se sobrepor ao odor de terra recém-revirada. Os sons que chegavam a seus ouvidos eram rítmicos, um leve baque intercalado por um estalo pro fundo. Um peso quente descansava a seu lado. Sentia-se descansado, realmente bem, a não ser por... Franziu a testa. Que sonhos estranhos tivera, sobre um vinho ruim e um barco e uma bela jovem com olhos da cor de chocolate. E os olhos dele se arregalaram. Sentou-se na cama.

Não, não era uma cama. Era um catre estreito de ferro preso à parede com pinos, com um colchão fino de penas, lençóis ralos e uma surrada manta de pele.

Diante de Edward, um enorme gato preto rosnou seu desagrado e depois se acomodou mais confortavelmente no meio do colchão.

Uma rápida inspeção a seu redor mostrou-lhe um cômodo com três pequenas janelas perto do teto coberto de vigas... Uma adega. A luz cinzenta se filtrava pelo vidro, a ilumi nação parca não permitindo que ele divisasse nada além do que formas quadradas... de móveis. Um baú. Uma mesa. Cadeiras. Um pequeno fogareiro de ferro. Edward tateou a parede atrás do catre... Rocha. Uma fria e dura parede de pedra.

Ele ainda usava suas roupas, embora sem a gravata e as botas. Não estava machucado ou ferido. Então...

— Onde, diabos, eu estou? — perguntou alto.

— Na adega da Srta. Angela — uma voz calma de mu lher respondeu.

O baque e o estalo cessaram. Edward virou-se para trás, e uma forma feminina levantou-se de uma cadeira de ba lanço. Com assombrosa eficiência, a mulher acendeu um lampião e o pendurou num gancho no teto. A luz clareou os arredores: uma adega do tamanho de um quarto de dormir, com prateleiras vazias de vinho e uma velha mobília que brada; porém, mais importante, iluminou a jovem com os olhos da cor de chocolate.

Era bonita, esguia e de feições orgulhosas. A cor da boca o fazia recordar-se das cerejas na primavera, mas a expres são era semelhante à de sua primeira governanta quando fitara o garotinho sujo de quem deveria ser tutora. Algo na expressão daquela garota o deixava muito ciente de seu desmazelo e ainda mais embaraçado por ter dormido na pre sença dela. Dormir era vulnerabilidade, e Edward não que ria ser vulnerável diante daquela jovem.

— Quem é você? E o que estou fazendo aqui?

— Sou sua carcereira, e você, nosso prisioneiro.

O tom direto fez as palavras soarem ainda mais incongruentes.

— Que absurdo!

Diante daquela veemente negativa, o gato rosnou, des contente, e saltou para as escadas.

Edward colocou os pés no chão.

Ouviu um estrépito.

Poderia ser... Era... Não, impossível!

Moveu-se novamente. E de novo ouviu o tinir de metal contra metal.

Uma corrente? Era uma corrente? Ela se atrevera... Ele esticou o pé. Olhou... e viu!

Viu, mas não podia acreditar.

— Isto é um grilhão.

— Isso mesmo.

— Em torno do meu tornozelo.

O peito de Edward se constringiu.

— Você é um sujeito brilhante.

A maneira calma da jovem comprovava que ela nem mesmo reconhecia o perigo em que se encontrava.

— Tire... isto... fora! — Edward resmungou com fúria.

— Não.

— Talvez não tenha entendido, moça. — Ele a encarou. — Sou o marquês de Northcliff, e eu disse para tirar... isto... fora!

— E eu não me importo com quem você seja, está aqui e aqui vai ficar.

Uma chama de puro ódio ardeu na mente de Edward. Com o instinto de um animal enjaulado, ele soltou um rugido e saltou sobre a moça.

Ela pulou para trás, o rosto lívido de espanto.

As mãos de Edward buscaram-lhe a garganta, e a corrente cortou-lhe os passos. O chão de pedra chocou-se contra seu corpo desequilibrado com um baque que arrancou o ar de seus pulmões. Por um longo e agonizante momento, ele não pôde respirar. Então, conseguiu, e foi pior. Um doloroso cas tigo para a sua ira.

Sua perna, sua estúpida perna, irradiava pontadas lan cinantes como se Edward tivesse aterrissado em um atiçador em brasa.

E durante todo o tempo em que ficou ali, a arquejar como um peixe moribundo, aquela mulher ficou observando-o sem oferecer simpatia ou ajuda. A ele. Ao marquês de Northcliff, o homem a quem castelãs e damas gentis adoravam.

Quando, finalmente, conseguiu erguer a cabeça, indagou:

— O que você fez?

— O que eu fiz? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com ar zombeteiro. — Ora, eu sequestrei o marquês de Northcliff.

— E se atreve a admitir?

Doloroso centímetro após doloroso centímetro, Edward se arrastou de volta ao catre.

— Admitir é o menor dos meus pecados. Eu fiz isso.

Ela estava se divertindo. Edward podia ver no trejeito insolente de seus lábios, no atrevido arquear das sobrance lhas. E ele não conseguia entender que alguma mulher ti vesse a ousadia, a absoluta coragem de tirá-lo da própria casa.

Endireitou-se. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Espere... Havia um homem.

— Eu o empreguei para carregá-lo. Ele já foi embora — ela disse depressa. — Você não o verá outra vez.

— Não acredito em você. — Esticando a perna, Edward friccionou a coxa, sentindo o osso através da carne e dos músculos. Não parecia fraturado, mas ele o machucara de novo, e a dor que sentia era culpa dela. Daquela espevitada insolente. Dirigiu-se à jovem no tom condescendente que ela merecia:

— Nenhuma mulher arquitetaria um plano como este, muito menos seria capaz de executá-lo.

— Eu estou me fiando nesse tipo de raciocínio. Todo mun do irá imaginar que você é louco quando disser que uma mulher o levou. Se você ousar admitir. — Ela o encarou com um respeito sarcástico.

— Mulheres não têm a habilidade de sustentar um pen samento por tempo suficiente para colocar um plano assim em ação.

— Na verdade, você tem razão. — Ela sorriu, nem um pouco ofendida. — Foram necessárias duas mulheres.

— Srta. Angela — Edward se recordou. — Você disse que eu estava na adega da Srta. Angela.

— Isso mesmo.

— Está tentando me dizer que a Srta. Angela Weber a ajudou a me sequestrar?

Edward se lembrava bem da Srta. Angela. Quando era garoto, costumava juntar-se a um dos pescadores, subir a colina até a velha cabana onde ela morava; e lá, a Srta. Angela lhe servia bolos e chá, depois passeava com ele pelo jardim e lhe falava a respeito das plantas. Tudo que sabia sobre cuidar de flores, Edward aprendera com a Srta. Angela; e agora ela o sequestrara?

— Besteira!

— Não é não. Se pensar sobre isso, há certo senso de jus tiça na atitude da Srta. Angela que até você pode apreciar.

Ele se endireitou.

— Está falando do quê?

— Por favor, eu lhe peço, não tente fingir ignorância. Isso não lhe servirá de nada.

Naquele momento, ao ouvi-la falar, Edward se deu conta do que não percebera antes. Ela podia se vestir como uma criada, mas falava como uma dama. Havia sido isso que o incomodara na noite anterior. Pelo menos, ele esperava que fosse na noite anterior, no gazebo.

A jovem relanceou os olhos para a escada quando um suave farfalhar de saias e os passos leves de uma dama se ouviram.

— Acho que é a Srta. Angela com o seu desjejum. Está com fome?

— Espera que eu me sente aqui como um maldito idiota e faça uma refeição?

— Você sempre será um maldito idiota, não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso, e não me importo que morra de inanição. — Ela rumou para o pé da escada e pegou a bandeja das mãos da velha senhora. — Mas, neste momento, você tem de manter o mínimo de saúde, ou não conseguire mos nosso dinheiro.

Até que a Srta. Angela entrasse no círculo de luz lan çado pelo lampião, Edward não acreditara que fosse possível que ela pudesse ter tomado parte num plano tão infame.

Ela parecia mais velha, ele notou. Um bocado mais velha. Rugas de preocupação vincavam-lhe a testa, e os cabelos tinham se tornado completamente brancos. As faces gordu chas estavam caídas, e os olhos castanhos pareciam cansa dos. Edward julgou reconhecer o vestido surrado como um que a doce senhora usava quando ele a visitava, na meni nice. Ela, metida naquele esquema sórdido... Edward não conseguia acreditar, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar.

Com um baque, aquela jovem horrorosa colocou a bandeja em uma extremidade da mesa. A outra extremidade ficava perto do catre, e ela empurrou a bandeja até que estivesse o alcance dele, deixando-a, porém, longe o suficiente para que Edward não pudesse agarrá-la e chacoalhá-la como ela bem merecia.

Tinha de ser aquela moça que influenciara... não, que chantageara a velha para que tomasse parte naquilo. Aque la senhora era uma dama, uma inglesa correta. Céus, ela gostava dele!

— Srta. Angela... precisa me soltar — Edward falou alto e devagar, com receio de que ela tivesse se tornado surda.

— Não, meu caro menino, não até que tenhamos nosso dinheiro. Mas fico feliz de ter você aqui, e com a oportuni dade de conversarmos uma vez mais.

Ela não se tornara surda, mas, obviamente, entrara na senilidade. O que falava não fazia sentido.

— Que dinheiro? — ele perguntou.

— O dinheiro do resgate. Ora, não se preocupe. Já man damos uma mensagem ao seu tio Aro, dizendo que ma taremos você se ele não pagar.

Aquela desprezível garota apoiou um dos quadris na mesa e sorriu para ele.

Edward sabia por quê. A expressão em seu rosto devia ser impagável.

— Me matar? — Ele mal conseguiu articular as palavras. — Vocês vão me matar?

— Claro que não, querido! — A Srta. Angela o fitou com reprovação. — Não teremos de chegar tão longe. Estou certa de que seu tio mandará a quantia imediatamente, e você estará fora daqui num instante.

— Vocês me sequestraram. E esperam que tio Aro pague pelo meu retorno são e salvo?

— Sim, querido.

— E ultrajante!

— Não faríamos isso se você não tivesse roubado minha máquina de tecer com contas. Aposto que não se pode andar pelas ruas de Londres sem ver damas portando bolsas e punhos bordados com contas, além dos corpetes de contas.

— Sim, está na última moda.

As porcarias das contas de vidro se enrolavam nos botões dos homens. A Srta. Denali dera um berro em sua orelha quando ele a abraçara e as contas haviam se esparramado pela trilha do jardim. Edward tivera sorte de escapar sem ser forçado a pedir a mão daquela estúpida.

— Porque eu criei uma máquina para fazer a renda e colocar as contas. Foi minha ideia, minha invenção, e você a tomou. — A Srta. Angela estalou a língua.

— Isso não foi correto. Você já tem uma fortuna fabulosa, e os habitan tes da vila estão passando necessidade. Se não vai cuidar deles, deveria permitir que fizessem mais que sobreviver.

Os olhos baços o fitaram com reprovação.

— Não tenho ideia do que a senhorita está falando! — Edward exclamou. Aquilo tudo não fazia nenhum sentido.

A garota endireitou-se e teve a audácia de parecer abor recida.

— É provável que roube tantas invenções que nem se recorde do que fez, e exulte ao pensar numa pobre senhora numa cabana caindo aos pedaços tendo apenas mingau para comer, a menos que seus vizinhos lhe tragam um peixe.

— Ora, queridos, vocês não devem brigar. — Angela virou-se para a garota:

— Bella, tenho meu próprio teto sobre a cabeça, e isso é mais do que a maioria das solteironas tem.

Bella, o nome daquela criatura miserável era Bella, retrucou:

— Ele pode despejá-la num instante e, do jeito como a cabana está se desintegrando depressa, isso seria uma bênção!

— Basta! — a Srta. Angela disse com esmagadora fir meza.

— Sim, senhora — Bella se acalmou.

E, como se tivesse onze anos, Edward se sentiu exultante. Até ficou meio surpreso de não lhe ter apontado a língua.

— Quanto a você, mocinho... Coma seu desjejum. Fiz meus _scones _para você, são os melhores da Inglaterra. Lembra-se?

— Lembro. — Embora tivesse vontade de se recusar com arrogância, Edward não jantara na noite anterior, e seu es tômago roncava com o cheiro que vinha da bandeja.

Aquela garota, aquela Bella, sabia disso também. Sorriu daquele jeito felino e ficou a observá-lo enquanto ele tirava a tampa da travessa.

— Coma, coma, meu senhor. Eu detestaria vê-lo perder uma refeição.

— Bella! Talvez fosse melhor se você subisse e descansas se. Ficou acordada a noite inteira e parece irritada.

Era evidente que Bella gostaria de objetar, mas resmun gou apenas "sim, senhora". Lançou um olhar envenenado a Edward que prometia troco se ele tentasse qualquer coisa.

E Edward soube exatamente o que dizer para fazê-la es pumar de ódio.

— Quando voltar, traga água quente e uma navalha. Pre ciso me barbear.

Ela lhe endereçou um olhar que deixaria orgulhosa a rai nha da Inglaterra.

— Uma vez por dia, trarei uma bacia de água para o banho e a barba.

— Que generosa... — ele resmungou, com sarcasmo.

— É mais que a maioria dos prisioneiros tem, meu senhor. — Com isso, Bella subiu as escadas.

Edward ficou a observá-la, admirando a forma de seu tra seiro. Não precisava ser discreto. Ela não merecia gentile zas. Não merecia nada a não ser uma prisão e uma corda com um nó corrediço.

E teria o merecido.

— Não é uma moça adorável? — A Srta. Angela sen tou-se na cadeira de balanço. — É estrangeira.

— Isso explica um bocado.

Edward atirou-se aos ovos, à compota de fruta, à torta de peixe. Os _scones _eram tão deliciosos como a Srta. Angela prometera, tão deliciosos como ele se recordava. Comeu três. Pegou a faca para cortar a lingüiça e... olhou para a faca. Era velha e fina de tanto uso. E afiada. Com uma ponta excelente.

Olhou de esguelha para a Srta. Angela, e enfiou a faca na manga da camisa.

— Sim, Bella é de Beaumontagne. Lá, os invernos são terríveis, mas os verões, gloriosos. Tem florestas verdejantes, com pinheiros e carvalhos e pássaros, muitos pássaros.

A velha balançava-se e sorria para alguma imagem em sua mente.

— Como sabe disso? — Edward recordava-se vagamente das lições que aprendera com a tutora.

— Depois que meus irmãos se casaram e eu... bem, quan do se tornou evidente que eu continuaria solteira, meu pai me levou aos melhores lugares do mundo.

Ela pegou uma bola de linha e uma lançadeira de mão. Começou a tecer um pequeno trecho de renda.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. Morei lá por seis meses, esperando o inverno acabar para voltar aqui. — Fitou-o e, para uma louca, parecia incrivel mente coerente. — Desde então vivo aqui. Sabe onde fica Beaumontagne, milorde?

— Tenho uma ideia. Nos Pirineus, entre a Espanha e a França.

Não era fácil comer com a faca na manga, mas Edward espetou a linguiça e a comeu aos bocados. Por que iria se preocupar com as maneiras? Tinha um grilhão no tornozelo!

— Sua geografia não foi negligenciada como eu temia.

A Srta. Angela continuou o penoso trabalho de mão.

Com a fome saciada, Edward a observou. Recordava-se da ponta da naveta a correr pelo fio, da visão das mãos de veias salientes. A pele parecia pergaminho, e o dedo assu mira um ângulo doloroso, porém a Srta. Angela ainda cria va sua renda sem se importar com o esforço.

O trabalho crescia tão devagar como gelo a se derreter.

— Avisei seu pai de que você precisava saber mais que apenas dançar e qual a taça a usar.

A velha lhe endereçou um sorriso afetuoso.

— E mesmo? E o que papai disse?

— Disse que você conhecia seu lugar na Inglaterra, que isso era o suficiente para qualquer marquês de Northcliff. — Ela meneou a cabeça com ar desiludido. — Se seu pai tinha algum defeito, era o orgulho exagerado.

— Eu não diria exagerado. —Edward retrucou com secura.

Seu pai fora de fato orgulhoso, mas gentil com seus subor dinados. Conhecia cada homem pelo nome e supervisionava pessoalmente a entrega de presentes na véspera do Dia de Reis. Deveres que tio Aro assumira por Edward.

Pela primeira vez Edward imaginou o que o pai pensaria disso.

— Sinto muito. Você tem saudade dele. —A Srta. Angela mostrava uma tal empatia que Edward remexeu-se, cons trangido. — Não tome meus resmungos de maneira errada. Eu adorava seu pai. Era um grande homem. Sinto saudade dele também, e para mim é um conforto falar sobre ele com alguém que o amava. Claro, você o amava como um filho e eu o amava como um filho... não. — Ela franziu a testa. — Não está certo. Eu o amava como se fosse meu filho. E isso!

Edward tentou sufocar o ímpeto de afeição que o invadiu. Tentou recordar-se de que a Srta. Angela ajudara a sequestra-lo, mas isso não fazia diferença. A verdade era que ele também gostava de se entregar a reminiscências do pai, e poucas pessoas restavam que se recordassem dele. Tio Aro, por exemplo. Parecia interessado em nada mais que números numa folha e lucros das propriedades.

Era isso que fazia aquela história toda de "roubo" da má quina de tecer contas tão ridícula. Tio Aro poderia não possuir um título, mas certamente compreendia a dignidade implícita ao marquês de Northcliff. Nunca se permitiria en trar pelo caminho da vulgar manufatura.

— Talvez, se sua mãe não os tivesse deixado tão cedo, sua educação fosse mais aprimorada. — A Srta. Angela parecia falar sozinha. — Elizabeth tinha opiniões fortes de como você deveria ser criado. Talvez, se seu pai tivesse ou vido...

— Sinto muito, Srta. Angela, não falo de minha mãe — Edward disse, gentilmente e sem vestígio de raiva, embora, mesmo depois de tantos anos, o sentimento ainda o possuís se. — Nem mesmo com a senhorita.

— Mas, querido, seria melhor se falasse! Eu nunca me esquecerei de como ficamos surpresos quando seu pai a trou xe da Itália. Ela falava com um sotaque encantador, e era tão linda e tão gentil...

Com um sorriso, a Srta. Angela deixou-se embalar pelas lembranças.

— Ela adorava seu pai, e adorava você. Nunca vi uma mulher tão apaixonada pelo marido!

— Srta. Angela, por favor! — A raiva fez o sangue zunir nos ouvidos de Edward.

— Mas eu sei que deve sentir saudade dela. Guardar tan ta dor presa dentro de você não faz bem. — A velha parecia sinceramente preocupada.

Ele não se importou.

— Nem mesmo com a senhorita — repetiu.

Ao ouvir o estalo dos degraus na escada, Edward resolveu agir por impulso. Empurrou o garfo pela borda da mesa. Ele tiniu ao se chocar com o chão.

— Srta. Angela — Edward disse, suspirando —, com esta corrente no meu tornozelo, não posso pegá-lo.

A Srta. Angela levantou-se e aproximou-se dele.

Assim que Bella entrou na adega, Edward agarrou a Srta. Angela e segurou-a contra o peito, com a faca na garganta da velha. Com um olhar direto e pavoroso para Bella, ele exclamou:

— Solte-me ou vou matá-la!

— Milorde! — A voz débil da Srta. Angela soou medrosa. — Menino...

Contra o peito de Edward, o corpo da velha senhora pa recia ossudo e frágil, e tremia como o de um passarinho assustado na mão rude de um garoto.

Ele não se importou. Ela o traíra. A dama gentil de quem se recordava não existia. Fizera parte de um complô para sequestra-lo. Recusara-se a soltar o grilhão. Agora, teria de pagar. E quando ele fosse libertado, ela pagaria ainda mais.

Porém, com gestos lentos, como se houvesse previsto a circunstância, aquela garota detestável abriu a gaveta e ti rou uma pistola. Sua mira era firme ao apontar o cano para Edward.

— Solte-a ou atirarei em você!

— Nunca conheci uma mulher que tivesse coragem de atirar num homem — ele escarneceu.

Todas as mulheres que conhecia eram afáveis. Muito gentis.

— Eu tenho coragem — a garota disse. — Melhor ainda, eu quero atirar em você.

Aquilo o abateu. As palavras e o tom, um tipo de aversão nua e crua do tipo que Edward nunca conhecera em toda sua privilegiada vida.

O que ele tinha feito para merecer o desprezo daquela moça? E por que se importava com isso?

— Em que parte de mim quer atirar? — Edward zombou. — Tudo que está à mostra é a minha cabeça, e você não pode ser assim tão boa com uma arma.

— Sou — a garota afirmou. — No três, vou atirar. Um...

— Vai correr o risco de ferir a Srta. Angela? — ele in dagou.

— Não vou feri-la. Dois...

— Bella, por favor, deixe-o ir! — a Srta. Angela implo rou. — Ele era um menino tão doce e...

— Três. — Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram, e seu dedo começou a apertar o gatilho.

E Edward soltou a Srta. Angela, empurrando-a para longe dele e em cima de um armário.

Ela se chocou com um baque e caiu.

A pistola foi disparada.

Edward atirou-se ao chão.

A bala assobiou ao passar pelo lugar onde estivera sua cabeça.

Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Maldição, essa foi por pouco. Que bom que se rendeu, meu senhor!

— Não pragueje, querida, não é próprio de uma dama.

E, lá no chão, a Srta. Angela prorrompeu em lágrimas.

Edward, surpreendentemente, sentiu vontade de derra mar-se em lágrimas também. Não importava que dissesse a si mesmo que Bella não poderia atingi-lo. Não acreditava. Aquela garota de olhar ferino o detestava, e até que ela recolocasse a arma no armário, ele não soltou a respiração contida.

— Srta. Angela. — Sem lhe dispensar outro olhar, Bella apressou-se a se postar ao lado da velha senhora. — Está tudo bem? Ele a machucou?

— Não, não. Bem, um pouco, quando me jogou. — A Srta. Angela friccionou o ombro.

— Mas ele não quis que eu recebesse um tiro porque você teve vontade de explodi-lo.

— Me explodir? — Que frase estranha para sair da boca daquela gentil senhora. Edward soltou uma risada. Levan tou-se e limpou as calças, antes de depositar a faca sobre a mesa.

E se deu conta de que seu riso não soara bem a Bella. Ela o olhava com desdém e desgosto.

— Como é se sentir um grande aristocrata malvado que tem de usar esta querida senhorita como escudo?

Na verdade, Edward se sentia um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo, mas não iria confessar o fato àquela virago.

— Eu a empurrei de lado quando você disparou a arma.

— Você a jogou para longe quando percebeu que eu ati raria em você — Bella retrucou, raivosa.

— Isso não é verdade. — Edward não podia acreditar como ela interpretara mal sua atitude. — Não tem nenhum respeito pelos seus melhores?

— Tenho, razão pela qual vou ajudá-la a subir as escadas e colocá-la na cama com uma xícara de chá quente. E você, pode sentar-se aqui... e tilintar a sua corrente! — Com o braço em torno da Srta. Angela, Bella rumou para as escadas.

— Ora, querida — a Srta. Angela admoestou-a —, ele não me machucaria. Sempre foi um menino tão gentil!

Edward desabou sobre o catre. Quando jovem, todos di ziam, dadas as circunstâncias, que ele era um garoto gentil.

Adorava vir visitar a Srta. Angela. Adorava seus bolos e o alvoroço que ela fazia com ele, e o cheiro de seus sachês de lavanda. A Srta. Angela havia sido uma influência civilizada em um rapaz arrasado pelos acontecimentos que não compreendia e sobre os quais não tinha nenhum controle.

Edward não se recordava quando ou por que ele parará com as visitas. Nada mais fora do que parte do crescimento: descobrir a caça e os bailes e as mulheres e os charutos... e esquecer o mar e o céu e as nuvens e a terra. Ele tinha visto tudo isso de relance quando Bella erguera a arma, apontara para ele e dissera numa voz fria e firme: "três". Vira sua vida inteira na mente pela última vez, ou assim havia jul gado, e ao se lembrar daquele momento lancinante de medo, suas mãos tremeram.

Não sabia que diabos estava acontecendo ali, mas não pretendia morrer naquela maldita adega, nas mãos de uma velha maluca e de uma jovem saturada de amargo desdém. Tinha de dar um jeito de fugir, maldição!

Ao sentar-se, começou a fuçar no grilhão.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 6

No melhor quarto de dormir, a Srta. Ângela não profe riu nenhum protesto quando Bella a ajudou a tirar os trajes domingueiros e enfiar-se na surrada camisola de flanela. Encolheu-se ao erguer os braços para deixar Bella tirar o vestido pela cabeça, e esta pôde ver o hematoma arroxeado que se espalhava sob a pele frágil da Srta. Ângela.

Com raiva, Bella desejou que aquele animal lá embaixo possuísse um pouco de moral ou mostrasse um pesar decente ou tivesse as mãos amarradas para que ela pudesse esmur rá-lo até que ele se arrependesse ou desmaiasse ou tudo junto.

O repentino silêncio de Bella devia ter indicado a direção de seus pensamentos. Ou talvez a Srta. Ângela a conhe cesse muito bem, pois disse:

— Bella, querida, lembra-se de quando Carlisle a trouxe até mim toda molhada e suja?

— Claro que me lembro. — Com as pinças, Bella pegou alguns carvões em brasa, colocou-os no aquecedor de cama e expulsou o frio dos lençóis ralos.

— Perguntei de onde você vinha, e você desviou o rosto e não disse uma palavra. Recusou-se a me falar de seu país ou de seu título ou de suas pobres irmãs perdidas. — A Srta. Ângela afagou o braço de Bella. — Tive receio de que você fosse surda ou muda. E era óbvio que estava morta de fome.

— A senhorita me deu o seu jantar. — Bella ergueu os lençóis quentes e fez um gesto convidativo para que a Srta. Ângela se deitasse.

— E as primeiras palavras que você me disse foram: _N__ã__o tem medo de que eu a mate na sua cama?_

— Sou sempre encantadora. — Bella riu para si mesma diante do absurdo das circunstâncias atuais. — O marquês de Northcliff concordaria.

— Ele não a conhece ainda, querida. Assim que conhecer, ficará apaixonado por você, como os rapazes da vila. — A Srta. Ângela suspirou ao se acomodar na cama. — Senti tanta pena de você, tão sozinha no mundo, sem um protetor ou alguém que se importasse... Quis tomá-la debaixo da mi nha asa e guardá-la para sempre.

— A senhorita é a dama mais generosa do mundo inteiro.

Bella sabia do que falava. Estivera no mundo inteiro desde que havia completado doze anos, a maioria do tempo com a irmã Alice, mas, durante os últimos dois anos, por conta própria. Vira coisas terríveis, experimentara a crueldade e o desdém, a pobreza e o terror.

Nunca conhecera alguém tão amável, desprendida e bon dosa como a Srta. Ângela.

— A seu modo, lorde Northcliff está tão perdido como você estava — a Srta. Ângela disse, num tom cheio de tristeza.

Bella sufocou em parte um suspiro de desdém.

— É verdade. — A velha ajeitou os travesseiros finos.

— Quando a mãe dele nos deixou, Edward tinha apenas sete anos. Nunca houve um garotinho mais deprimido. O pai era um bom homem, mas a perda da esposa lhe fez muito mal. Ele se esquivou da afeição, qualquer forma de carinho, até mesmo do amor pelo filho. Ensinou a Edward seu dever e como ser um homem. Não havia ninguém para acalentar o pequeno Edward ou beijar seus machucados ou amá-lo.

Bella não entendia por que a Srta. Ângela julgava que isso era tão importante. Ela mesma não conseguia se recor dar da própria mãe, e se sua avó real a acarinhasse teria morrido enregelada de frio. Mas mesmo sem tais atenções que a Srta. Ângela julgava tão vitais, Bella crescera sem idiossincrasias. Qualquer peculiaridade em sua natureza nada mais era que o resultado de sua determinação em face da adversidade.

Contudo a Srta. Ângela tinha a tendência de presumir que as pessoas compreendiam quanto o amor era necessário, mesmo para porcos desprezíveis como lorde Northcliff... E almas perdidas como Bella.

Sozinha no mundo, sem parentes ou alguém próximo de sua classe, a Srta. Ângela havia se transformado no coração da vila e na consciência de todas as almas de Summerwind. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela mostrara a Bella o valor da fa mília... E, ultimamente, Bella tinha começado a imaginar se sua decisão de deixar a irmã na Escócia e partir por conta própria fora de bom senso como julgara na ocasião ou mais o resultado de uma atitude rebelde de adolescente.

Bella e Alice haviam se perdido da família. O pai estava morto. A irmã desaparecera em algum lugar da Inglaterra. A avó estava fora de alcance, e elas, sem dinheiro, fugiam de cidade em cidade.

Muita gente via as jovens princesas como vadias e ladras. As mulheres as caçavam com vassouras e pedras. Os ho mens as olhavam com malícia, ofereciam bebidas e aloja mento, mas exigiam os mais degradantes serviços em troca.

Sim, a Srta. Ângela salvara Bella de mais de uma ma neira. Salvara-lhe a vida e, mais do que isso, salvara Bella do tipo mais amargo de hostilidade e ridicularizarão.

Bella faria qualquer coisa por aquela senhora tão generosa.

— Toda essa agitação me desgastou. — A velha sorriu trêmula.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito.

— Não se desculpe querida! É bom para uma velha ter sua rotina sacudida de vez em quando. Faz o sangue fluir e o cérebro funcionar. — A Srta. Ângela afagou-a na testa. — Acho que o seu cérebro funciona muito bem.

— Sim, papai sempre dizia que eu era a mais inteligente da família.

— Um sorriso de satisfação curvou os lábios en rugados da Srta. Angela.

— Mas se a senhorita conhecesse meus irmãos, perceberia que isso não era um elogio.

Bella riu.

— Gosto deste quarto. — A velha olhou ao redor, e depois fechou os olhos com um sorriso.

Bella olhou ao redor também. As cortinas estavam desbo tadas. As flores do papel de parede tinham se extinguido como os botões do último verão, e até as molduras dos qua dros haviam perdido a cor. O edredom branco de plumas se tornara amarelo, e o enchimento quase sumira. O assoalho de madeira estava gasto por gerações passadas e ganhara um caldeirão debaixo da maior das goteiras.

Mas, para a Srta. Ângela, aquele era seu lar.

O olhar de Bella voltou-se para a face doce e gorducha contra os travesseiros. A Srta. Ângela havia dito que era bom ser sacudido, ter a rotina mudada, porém Bella não acreditava.

A Srta. Ângela queria, precisava ficar ali, naquela casa, onde crescera, mas quando Bella lhe propusera o plano, a velha recusara-se a ouvir qualquer variação que a deixasse fora da vista e intocada naquela transgressão. Se fosse lu crar com o crime, assumiria todos os riscos, e nada que Bella dissera a tinha feito mudar de ideia.

Assim, quando conversaram sobre o que fariam com o dinheiro do resgate, falaram em ir viver na Itália, numa vila, ou num chalé na Grécia ou Espanha. Algum lugar onde os ossos da Srta. Ângela não mais doessem com o frio, e onde as laranjas crescessem do lado de fora da porta dos fundos. E, todo o tempo, Bella sabia que a Srta. Angela queria permanecer ali, em sua cabana cheia de goteiras com o papel de parede desbotado e os vizinhos que conhecia desde sempre.

Bella não entendia um tal sentimento. Desde que comple tara doze anos, vagara pelas estradas secundárias da Escó cia e da Inglaterra. Não conseguia compreender o conceito de lar. Nem se atrevia a tentar.

Puxou os lençóis em torno do pescoço da Srta. Ângela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Depois saiu.

Em seu próprio quarto, Bella lavou o rosto com água fria para acalmar-se. Escolhera o quarto da criada pela proxi midade com o da Srta. Ângela. Se a pobre querida preci sasse, ela queria estar perto.

A água fria não fez nenhum bem a Bella.

Aquele homem segurara uma faca contra o pescoço da Srta. Ângela. E embora aquela crueldade e desrespeito pela segurança da velha senhora a fizessem arder de ódio, também trazia em foco o perigo da trama. Mantinham um homem perigoso na adega, e um passo errado os faria cair num precipício. Uma coisa era arriscar a própria vida, outra bem diferente era pôr em risco a da querida e doce Srta. Ângela.

Ao seguir para a cozinha, Bella olhou ao redor. A mesa tinha sido areada tantas vezes que afundara no meio, a enor me lareira jazia apagada no inverno, e o telhado estava des gastado no canto. Contudo a Srta. Ângela fizera daquele um local agradável; guirlandas de ervas secas e cebolas pen diam das vigas enegrecidas, e vasos de flores equilibravam-se nas janelas.

Bella olhou com raiva para a porta fechada da adega. Ela a batera com força ao sair, mas poderia bem descer aquelas escadas de um modo que sua avó chamaria de maneiras civilizadas. Não importava quanto Sua Senhoria, mara vilhosamente lindo e completamente desprezível, a irritas se, Bella não lhe daria a satisfação de saber como ele a provocava.

Embora, com o tiro, talvez fosse um pouco tarde para isso.

Com enorme cuidado, Bella abriu a porta da adega. E, como uma dama, desceu as escadas. Para sua recompensa, teve a satisfação de surpreender Sua Poderosa Senhoria sentada no catre, o joelho dobrado de lado, praguejando con tra o grilhão.

— Peguei isso no seu próprio castelo — ela disse. Northcliff saltou como um rapaz pego numa malan dragem.

— Meu... Castelo? — De imediato ele percebeu o que Bella queria dizer. — Aqui na ilha? O velho monte de pedras an cestrais?

— Sim. Desci até os calabouços, andei por entre as teias de aranha e os esqueletos dos inimigos da sua família.

— Ora, vamos. — Edward endireitou a perna. — Não existem esqueletos.

— Não — ela admitiu.

— Nós os retiramos há anos.

Por um instante, Bella ficou chocada. Então, deu-se conta de que ele fazia uma careta de riso. O grande e pomposo idiota fizera uma piada.

— Se eu encontrasse dois grilhões em bom estado, você estaria preso com as duas pernas à parede.

— Por que parar por aí? Por que não minhas mãos tam bém? — Edward sacudiu a perna para fazer a corrente tinir bem alto. — Pense na sua satisfação diante da imagem do meu corpo nu, morrendo de fome, acorrentado à pedra fria.

— Morrendo de fome? — Bella lançou um olhar condes cendente para a bandeja vazia, e depois seus lábios se cur varam num sorriso irônico.

—Você adoraria olhar para o meu corpo nu, não adoraria? — Edward cravou os olhos nela, e, por um segundo, Bella pensou ver um lampejo de uma chama dourada nos olhos castanhos. — Não é disso que se trata?

— Perdão. — Ela chegou alguns passos mais perto. — O que está dizendo?

— Eu a menosprezei.

— O quê?

— Você é uma debutante que eu ignorei em algum baile. Não dancei com você. — Edward esticou-se no catre. — Ou dancei, mas não falei com você, ou me esqueci de lhe oferecer uma limonada, ou...

— Não acredito. — Bella afundou-se na cadeira de balan ço. — Pensa que todo esse plano de sequestro foi porque você, o todo-poderoso marquês de Northcliff, me deu chá-de-cadeira?

— Parece improvável que eu lhe deixasse sentada por muito tempo. Você não é comum, deve saber disso. Com o vestido certo e o cabelo arrumado, ficaria bonita.

Mesmo o elogio soava como um insulto.

— Nunca nos encontramos antes, meu senhor.

— Mas eu não me lembro de você, portanto devo tê-la ignorado e ferido seus sentimentos.

Bella saltou da cadeira. Aquela arrogância de Northcliff era inacreditável!

— Não ouviu uma única palavra do que eu disse? E tão convencido que não pode conceber uma mulher que não es teja interessada em você? — Bella não podia acreditar: Northcliff imaginava que era folheado a ouro. — Nós o sequestramos como uma justa retribuição pelo seu roubo e a sua negligência.

— Não sou ladrão. — Edward falava entre os dentes. Pelo menos lhe restara um pouco de honradez ao ver-se insulta do. — Não roubei nada da Srta. Ângela e, mesmo que eu tivesse roubado que diferença faria? Uma máquina de tecer contas? Que valor tem isso?

Oh, ele era tão ignorante! Tão presunçoso! Bella gostaria de colocá-lo numa fábrica e deixá-lo de pé por catorze horas por dia fazendo renda enquanto o algodão esvoaçava pelo ar tão poluído que entupia os pulmões. Por um dia só, ela gostaria que Northcliff tivesse de trabalhar para viver.

Bella pegou da mesa a bola de linha e a lançadeira da Srta. Ângela e sacudiu o pequeno pedaço de renda e contas diante dele.

— As damas pagam bem pelas rendas para seus vestidos e bolsas. Os padrões são intricados e difíceis de aprender. Sabe quanto tempo leva para criar dois centímetros de renda bordada?

— Não, mas tenho certeza de que vai me contar.

— A Srta. Ângela é exímia rendeira e leva duas horas.

Edward fez uma expressão de escárnio.

— Você exagera.

— Exagero? — Bella começava a se divertir.

— Vamos ver como você se sai.

— Não sei fazer renda.

— Claro que não. É um homem... E um lorde. Tem coisas melhores a fazer. Cavalgar, lutar, caçar, fumar, beber, dan çar... — Ela relanceou os olhos pela adega.

— O que está fazendo agora?

Aqueles dentes brancos cerraram-se como os de um cão acorrentado.

— Posso ler... Se você tiver um livro.

— Ora, temos livros. Temos vários. São velhos, muito lidos e estimados. O que não temos é dinheiro para preciosas velas de cera.

— Está dizendo que ficarei sentado aqui no escuro de noite?

— Estou dizendo que a Srta. Ângela sacrificará os olhos em vez de permitir que você fique no escuro, mas é uma luzinha débil quando muito, nada como a que está acostu mado. Esta é a razão por que fazemos renda. Assim que se aprende, pode-se tecer com pouca luz.

— Como pode ser difícil se dá para fazer no escuro? — Edward riu, com um ligeiro desprezo. — Mas, claro, é tra balho de mulher. Não pode ser difícil, afinal.

Era óbvio que o grande lorde tratava o sexo feminino com desdém, e não era o desdém condescendente que muitos ho mens exibiam. Seu desprezo era intencional e zangado, e Bella teve pena da mulher que ele escolhesse como esposa.

— Não tenha medo, meu senhor. Não precisa se preo cupar de fazer papel de bobo. — Ela sacudiu de novo o pe queno pedaço de renda.

— Vamos começar com o padrão mais simples.

Edward ignorou-a com arrogante indiferença, escorregan do de volta no catre como uma serpente a se acomodar numa pedra quente.

— Diga-me a verdade. Eu parti seu coração de menina?

— Senhor, não tenho um coração de menina para ser partido. — Bella lançou um olhar crítico sobre a figura reclinada. — E se tivesse não se partiria por alguém como você. Entediado, indolente, sem honra ou escrúpulos.

— Então, devo presumir pelo seu desdém que você real mente não foi uma debutante. — Edward nunca fora tão insultado em sua vida como agora por aquela garota. Quem era ela que ousava prender e menosprezar o marquês de Northcliff?

Sem a chave para o grilhão ou uma arma para forçá-la, ele não poderia fugir, e, portanto, dirigiu a mente para des cobrir quem aquela criatura, Bella, era realmente. Se des cobrisse alguma fraqueza, poderia escapar. Se ela não tives se pontos vulneráveis, pelo menos ele se entreteria.

Espreguiçou-se na cama, observando a Senhorita Correta e Justa estampar aquele semblante azedo na face.

— Então, quem é você? De onde é?

— Sou a Srta. Bella Swan e... — ela hesitou e sorriu ligeiramente —, não sou daqui.

— Não, é de Beaumontagne, eu creio que a Srta. Ângela disse.

Teve a satisfação de ver os olhos de Bella se arregalarem.

— Ela disse a você?

— De que outra forma eu saberia? — Será que ela mentira para a Srta. Ângela sobre suas origens? Ou estava abalada por que ele descobrira a verdade?

— Você tem mesmo um ligeiro sotaque, mas não o reconheço.

— O que mais ela lhe contou? — indagou Bella.

— Nada. Por quê?

— Por nada. Só pensei...

— Pensou que ela traíra todos os seus segredos. — Edward quase ronronou de alegria, e experimentou ainda mais pra zer quando ela se traiu com um leve menear de cabeça. — Ou... Nem todos os seus segredos, mas o maior.

— Eu lhe asseguro: se tivesse um segredo, não lhe faria bem nenhum conhecê-lo. — Bella fez um gesto de descaso.

— Não enquanto eu estiver acorrentado, de qualquer ma neira. Mas isso dá à minha mente um enigma em que trabalhar. Deixe-me pensar... O que sei a respeito de Beaumontagne? — Edward rebuscou a mente em busca de cada retalho de informação acerca de um país que anterior mente taxara de insignificante.

— Houve uma revolução por lá uns dez anos atrás. O rei foi morto em batalha. O país foi reconquistado pela rainha-mãe, mas ela é tão velha que existe uma especulação de que pode ser controlada por alguém por trás da cena. Um usurpador de algum tipo.

Bella cruzou os braços no estômago enquanto ouvia.

Então, ele lhe revirava as entranhas. Ótimo.

— Havia crianças, mas desapareceram durante o furor e presume-se que estejam mortas, de modo que mesmo que a rainha seja a chefe de Estado, não existe ninguém para her dar o trono. — Enquanto Edward pensava, tamborilava os dedos nos lábios. — E suponho que você possa ser... — Ele viu-a ficar tensa —... Uma refugiada.

— Posso ser. Ou posso ser uma atriz maravilhosa que dirigi meus talentos para me imaginar com um passado que não existe.

— Não, não creio. Se fosse, eu removeria qualquer obs táculo para tê-la como amante.

— Realmente, você é um porco!

Bella cantava para ele como uma sereia atraindo um marujo para as rochas.

Edward não gostaria de desejá-la, mas era um pragmá tico. Se tivesse de ficar trancado, melhor com uma carcereira que se mexesse com sensualidade gratificante, cuja tez as cortesãs invejariam, cujos olhos desafiavam e convidavam. Num tom meditativo, ele murmurou:

— Embora você não seja o tipo de amante que eu prefira. Prefiro uma mulher submissa cuja vida seja devotada a me fazer feliz. No entanto seus olhos são bastante fora do comum. Receio que eu não seja capaz de resistir.

Aqueles olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

— Você sempre cataloga os predicados de uma mulher em voz alta para ela?

— Nunca. Mas sou um entediado, indolente, sem honra ou escrúpulos. Lembra-se?

Quando Edward jogou as próprias palavras de Bella de volta, os olhos dela faiscaram e, de novo, ele pensou que Lucrécia Borgia deveria ter olhos daquela cor. A cor do veneno.

— Suspeito de que seus cabelos, quando soltos, sejam gloriosos.

Como ele sabia que aconteceria, Bella ergueu as mãos para pegar a trança grossa que enrolara num coque ao alto da cabeça. Com aquele simples movimento, expôs sua figu ra, sua vaidade e, mais importante, um instinto feminino não subjugado.

Edward avaliou-lhe as curvas. O traseiro, que anterior mente ele admirara, combinava com seios pequenos e altos, e com a cintura estreita.

— Tem uma bela figura. Embora seu vestido não seja essas coisas.

O modelo do vestido devia ser do tempo de sua bisavó. O decote era discreto, com um lenço drapeado que escondia até uma sugestão de abertura, e Edward se viu fantasiando, quando tiraria aquele lenço e deslizaria a mão para dentro do corpete... Controlou-se e esboçou um leve sorriso. Bem, ela era atraente, e ele... Estava entediado.

De repente Bella se deu conta de que se exibia para Northcliff e deixou cair às mãos de lado.

— Enquanto eu ficar aqui prometo que lhe direi minha opinião. E o mínimo que posso fazer para recompensar sua hospitalidade.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 7

Uma manhã passada sem ver o sol, preso pelo tornozelo, dera-lhe uma nova visão dos prisioneiros em Newgate. E a idéia de passar um dia inteiro ali, uma noite, uma semana, sozinho numa adega, na penumbra, sem nada para fazer, dava-lhe vontade de escavar as paredes ou de ter um ataque de fúria e quebrar cada peça de mobília naquele cômodo.

Mas tentar escavar o caminho pelas paredes não faria mais que oferecer um divertimento àquela desgraçada criatura. E ele já perdera a cabeça naquele dia, o que havia resultado num teste doloroso da força da maldita corrente. Quando tinha examinado a peça, vira que era antiga, mas firme o bastante para resistir a cada esforço de arrebentá-la ou abri-la. E Edward, definitivamente, não testaria outra vez a saú de de sua perna, que ainda latejava da queda.

Será que poderia irritá-la a ponto de obrigá-la a soltá-lo? Não... não aquela criatura com olhos de gato. Qualquer mu lher que imaginasse e executasse um plano tão ousado não desistiria por causa de algumas provocações.

Ela o encarou com um olhar felino. Com um resmungo, ergueu a ponta da mesa e empurrou-a para que pudesse sentar-se na ponta oposta do catre e ficar fora do alcance de Edward.

— Acha que estou chocada com a sua menção de uma amante e que vou sair correndo de vergonha?

— Não. — Ele a viu erguer o peso e percebeu que, embora com formas esguias, Bella era forte.

— Você não esconde o rosto nem arqueja de pavor.

— Toda mulher sabe que um homem como você tem uma amante. — Satisfeita com a nova posição da mesa, Bella limpou as mãos. — A Srta. Angela sabe que você tem uma amante.

— Mas ela fingiria que não sabe, e certamente não per mitiria que tal palavra passasse por seus lábios. É uma dama. — Edward observou Bella atentamente para ver como o insulto a afetava.

Ela não pareceu nem aí.

— É mesmo.

— Você, por outro lado, pode falar como uma dama, mas não foi protegida das realidades da vida. Conforme converso com você, aprendo mais a seu respeito.

— O que quer dizer? Por que se importaria em aprender sobre mim? — Bella parecia desconcertada. Indignada.

Edward sentou-se lentamente, deixando que Bella o exa minasse e visse quanto ele era maior que ela.

— Quando eu estiver livre e a mandar enforcar, gostaria de saber o tipo de mulher que você é, para que, no futuro, possa evitar essa espécie.

Se a menção de enforcamento a apavorou, se a demons tração de força a impressionou, Bella escondeu muito bem sob uma displicência que indicava confiança ou estupidez. E Edward receava que não fosse a segunda hipótese.

— Posso quase afirmar que você nunca encontrará uma mulher como eu.

—Você se imagina única? — Aquela criatura se mostrava cada vez mais fascinante.

A maioria das damas que Edward conhecia faria tudo em seu poder para parecer como todo mundo, ser como qualquer uma.

— Não imagino nada. Imaginação é um luxo que não posso me permitir.

Ora, ora. Ela era pragmática e muito jovem.

— Eu tenho imaginação. E quando olho para você, ela fica bastante ativa.

— Sonhando com meu enforcamento, meu senhor?

— Não. Imaginando você como minha amante. — Edward riu alto diante do ar de zombaria que Bella exibiu e do ins tante sincero de descuido quando o olhar dela procurou o seu e reconheceu a verdade.

Ele era um homem. Ela, uma mulher. Estavam sozinhos, juntos, sem acompanhante, falando de assuntos que ne nhum cavalheiro e dama comuns discutiriam. Não impor tava quanto detestassem um ao outro, o impulso primitivo faiscava entre ambos. E Edward sabia que, com um pouco de afago, a fagulha poderia tornar-se uma labareda abrasadora.

A questão era: ela sabia? Edward não poderia dizer. Bella não parecia uma amante comum, nem era a típica criada, e certamente não era uma dama de verdade. Esquivava-se de sua análise porque Edward nunca tivera de se esforçar para compreender uma mulher.

Desde o primeiro instante em que pisara em sociedade, damas e cantoras de ópera tinham igualmente curvado suas vontades à dele. Tomavam cuidado para não aborre cê-lo com seus próprios desejos, suas próprias necessidades. Se Edward precisava de silêncio, não tagarelavam. Se que ria uma música, tocavam e gorjeavam. Nem por uma vez ele se dera o trabalho de decifrar o propósito de uma mulher, pois esse propósito era sempre o mesmo: agradá-lo.

Agora, um enigma se postava à sua frente, um que já o superara em esperteza.

Isso jamais poderia acontecer. Edward precisava vencê-la com o próprio jogo.

— Como regra — ele resmungou —, não tomo amantes com menos de vinte anos. Não entusiastas maravilhosas, mas sem _finesse. _Sem perícia.

Bella não se encolheu diante de sua brutal honestidade.

— Posso imaginar que isso o distrairia da sua busca por novas formas de depravação.

— Portanto, embora eu possa tecer minhas fantasias sem pre que desejo, receio que você não sirva para mim.

O sarcasmo gotejou de cada palavra de Bella:

— Se é tão bom em imaginar, então, por favor, imagine minha mágoa.

Ora. Ela ainda não tinha vinte anos... Ele estava com vinte e nove.

A necessidade de superar sua mesquinha adversária tor nou-se mais imperativa.

— Quanto mais a conheço, mais imagino quem é você. — Edward contou-lhe as qualidades na ponta dos dedos. — Tem o sotaque de uma dama. Veste-se como uma campo nesa. Atira como um pistoleiro. Vê o mundo com cinismo, contudo venera a Srta. Angela. Seu rosto e corpo fariam a inveja de uma deusa e, no entanto, você ostenta um ar de inocência. E essa inocência esconde uma mente crimi nosa e o descaramento de empreender o mais ultrajante dos delitos.

— Portanto sou Minerva, deusa da guerra.

— Definitivamente não, é Diana, a deusa casta.

Quando o último disparo acertou o alvo, Edward viu a máscara de Bella escorregar. O rubor tingiu-lhe as faces. Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para a escada, como se só então percebesse que deveria deixar aquela conversa de lado. Edward riu baixinho, triunfante.

— Talvez você tenha mais em comum com Diana do que pensei.

— Por favor, lembre-se de que Diana também é a deusa da caça.

— Bella debruçou-se sobre a mesa, disposta a mar car seu ponto, mas o rubor ainda brincava em suas faces. — Ela carregava um arco e flecha e sempre atingia sua caça. Dê uma olhada no buraco de bala na rocha atrás de você e lembre-se da minha perícia e do meu cinismo. Pois ambos sabemos coisas um sobre o outro. Eu sei que, se você escapar, irá se assegurar de que eu seja enforcada. Você sabe que se eu o pegar fugindo, atirarei no seu coração. Tenha isso em mente quando lançar olhares ansiosos para a janela. — Com um floreio, Bella pegou a bandeja do desjejum e seguiu para as escadas.

Edward aprendera uma coisa a mais sobre Bella.

Ela gostava de ter a última palavra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo****8**

Quem era ela? De onde viera? No topo da escada, na cozinha, Bella parou e apertou a cruz de prata na corrente em torno do pescoço. A corrente que a unia com seu país e suas irmãs.

Perdido. Tudo perdido.

Quem era ela? De onde viera?

Northcliff exigira respostas como se tivesse o direito de saber. Essa atitude Bella estava acostumada a enfrentar e a desafiar.

Porém nunca havia encontrado um homem que manifes tasse o interesse de investigar sua mente com astúcia e des cobrir seus segredos. Ela não gostava disso. Não gostava dele. Não confiava naquela conversa escancarada sobre amantes e a franca admissão de fantasias.

Sobre ela!

Bella sabia muito bem que era atraente. Soubera disso desde os catorze anos. Um bom tempo do que passara na estrada com sua irmã Alice fora gasto transformando-a, com uso de cosméticos, de uma mulher banal numa jovem digna de um segundo olhar. Mas Alice era a filha bonita, a que podia encantar qualquer homem e mulher em qual quer vila, e vender seus produtos e mantê-las alimentadas. Era Alice que todos adoravam. Não Bella. Contudo, ouvir lorde Northcliff afirmar que moveria qualquer obstáculo para tê-la como amante...

Ele estava brincando. Ou um único dia sem entregar-se à libertinagem o deixara pronto para se satisfazer com qual quer mulher à mão.

Porém, se fosse verdade, que tipo de animal lascivo dois dias haviam criado?

E por que ela sentia um calor dentro de si, um enternecimento, uma tensão por tudo que era instintivo e feminino?

Quem era ela? De onde viera?

Santo Deus. Dificilmente Bella saberia dizer.

_Beaumontagne, vinte anos antes_

Com um olhar inquieto para trás, Bella, de sete anos, des lizou pelo chão de mármore na antecâmara real. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa. Uma peça de mobiliário alta, larga, antiga, abrigava os mantos cerimoniais do rei. Com pressa desesperada, e ansiosa para manter silêncio, Bella mergu lhou lá dentro. A madeira estalou, e ela enregelou. Porque, se não ficasse quieta...

Passos no corredor.

O som leve e agudo de saltos altos acompanhado da batida de uma bengala.

Passos firmes, pesados, vários pares.

— Essa pequena é incorrigível. — A voz da avó. Claudia, a rainha-mãe. Chegando mais perto. Entrando no quarto.

Estava escuro ali. Cheirava a cedro. E o coração de Bella batia tão forte que ela teve medo de que pudessem ouvi-lo.

Com seu nariz longo e fino e estranha precisão, avó fare java as travessuras de Bella. Como sabia que ela estava ali?

— Você sabe o que a sua filha mais nova fez agora? — ela exclamou com rispidez.

— Escorregou outra vez pelo corrimão e aterrissou em cima do nosso mestre-cavalariço? — O pai de Bella, o rei Charlie, parecia paciente.

— Não, senhor. — Sir Felix murmurou. — A princesa Bella não tromba comigo faz uma quinzena.

Com grande cuidado, Bella se mexeu entre o veludo, a seda e as peles, e posicionou um olho no buraco da chave. Uma chuva fria escorria pelas janelas. Lacaios moviam-se silenciosamente de um candelabro a outro, acendendo-os numa vã tentativa de aliviar a penumbra cinzenta. O grupo costumeiro de cortesãos rodeava seu pai. Lorde Caius, o chanceler. Sir Felix, o mestre-cavalariço. Lorde Marcus, o intendente do castelo. Lorde James, o primeiro-ministro.

A não ser por Sir Felix, Bella não gostava dos cortesãos. Rosali dissera que eles eram importantes, mas Bella os con siderava velhos acomodados de queixos caídos, narizes pin gando e nenhuma imparcialidade quando defrontados com três jovens e animadas princesas.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Felix. — O rei Charlie não era tão alto como os outros homens, e tinha um peso im pressionante em torno da cintura. Seus exuberantes bigodes e os cavanhaques davam à sua face redonda uma expressão alegre, e o manto púrpura lhe conferia um profundo senso de realeza.

Bella adorava o pai. Amava-o mais que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, e, naquele instante, queria abraçá-lo. Se pelo menos os outros fossem embora... Se ao menos ela pu desse apoiar a cabeça no ombro do pai para que consertasse seu mundo.

— Então, rainha Claudia. — Papai tirou a coroa e colo cou-a na almofada roxa que Lorde Marcus estendeu.

O lacaio encarregado da coroa desapareceu com ela para um lugar seguro, acompanhado por dois outros criados e por Lorde Marcus.

— Bella subiu numa árvore no passeio e caiu sobre a carruagem da duquesa?

Os cortesãos disfarçaram o riso.

A avó voltou-se para eles e enrugou a testa, e as risadas se tornaram leves tosses de justificação.

Ninguém poderia confrontar a ira da avó com compostu ra. Ela era magra e alta, com ferozes olhos azuis que pene travam através da alma pecadora de Bella.

— Quando Bella caiu naquela carruagem, fez a duquesa desmaiar! — a avó exclamou.

Os cavalheiros na antecâmara cacarejaram como um ban do de galinhas chocas.

— Mas ela aterrissou exatamente no banco oposto ao da duquesa, e a senhora deve admitir que não é um pequeno feito. Além do mais, a duquesa desmaia o tempo todo — o rei a relembrou.

Bella sentou-se nos calcanhares dentro do guarda-roupa e concordou com a cabeça. Por isso era tão divertido assustar a duquesa. Os desmaios e o fato de ela ser viúva e com projetos de se casar com papai. Se a duquesa continuasse a visitar o palácio sob falsos pretextos, da próxima vez Bella aterrissaria em cima dela.

—A duquesa é de uma constituição tão delicada que pode-se duvidar de que seja inteiramente sincera em suas reações — o rei disse, gentilmente.

Bella mal conseguiu reprimir o grito de concordância.

— Essa não é a questão — a avó retrucou.

— O que Bella fez desta vez? — indagou o rei.

Bella ficou surpresa ao ouvir um tom de cansaço na voz do pai, quase como se ele não pudesse suportar outra crise.

Estaria cansado de lidar com a filha importuna? Cansado dela?

— Ela deixou o olho do príncipe Emmett roxo!

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tão portentoso que Bella in clinou-se para a frente a fim de olhar de novo pelo buraco da fechadura, e acidentalmente bateu na porta. Com um clique, o trinco se abriu. A porta gemeu e escancarou-se. A antecâmara surgiu aos olhos dela. Lorde Caius, Sir Felix e Lorde James estavam de costas, olhando para o rei. A avó andava de um lado para outro afastada do grupo, a bengala a estalar no chão. Só o pai podia ver Bella, mas ele não reagiu.

Parecia preocupado com o último crime que ela cometera.

— Ela deixou o olho do príncipe Emmett roxo — a avó repetiu, como se a informação fosse tão terrível que preci sasse ser reiterada.

Bella puxou a porta e fechou-a quase sem ruído. Recostou-se entre os mantos e acalmou o coração acelerado. Es tava abafado ali, mas muito melhor que a alternativa: uma porta aberta e a exposição.

O silêncio perdurou por tanto tempo que Bella, por fim, olhou cautelosamente para fora.

Os lábios finos da avó comprimiam-se conforme ela con templava o filho.

— Entendeu, Charlie?

— Creio que sim. Está dizendo que minha filha de sete anos esmurrou o príncipe Emmett?

— Exatamente isso. Meu afilhado!

Os cortesãos recuaram diante da cena como se receassem se queimar.

— Sim. Sei quem ele é. Emmett é seu afilhado e noivo da minha filha mais velha. Ele também tem dezesseis anos, e a senhora está me dizendo que minha filha de sete anos o esmurrou com força suficiente para lhe pretejar o olho. — O rei Charlie riu por um instante e esfregou a testa com os dedos. — Que lutadora ela é!

— Eu não trouxe o fato ao seu conhecimento para que pudesse admirar a menina! — A voz da avó tornou-se mais glacial.

Bella aconchegou-se no guarda-roupa entre os debruns de arminho. Estremeceu.

— Não, claro que não. E não a estou admirando. — O rei riu de novo.

— Fico imaginando o que devemos fazer para fortalecer o príncipe Emmett.

— Fortalecer? Nunca!

Bella jamais tinha ouvido a avó esbravejar, e deliciou-se. O pai controlou-se. Parou de rir.

— Tem minha palavra. — Colocou o braço em torno da avó e a conduziu para a porta. — Resolverei o problema.

Os cavalheiros na antecâmara concordaram judiciosamente.

— Mas... Charlie. — As sobrancelhas da avó arquearam-se como asas marrons. — Eu sempre cuidei da disci plina das meninas.

— A senhora me trouxe este assunto. É óbvio que quer que eu lide com isso — disse o rei. — Cuidarei do problema.

Oh, não! Bella sentou-se no fundo do guarda-roupa. O pai iria cuidar do problema, e o problema era ela. Ele jamais cuidara do problema antes. _Agora, papai iria... Oh, n__ã__o!_

Os cavalheiros esperaram até que o lacaio fechasse a por ta atrás da rainha para prorromper a falar. Todos eles. Ao mesmo tempo.

Bella não conseguia entender uma palavra, mas não se importava. Estava muito ocupada esfregando a face na seda do manto de Natal do pai, e aspirando o aroma de charuto em suas roupas. Associara o cheiro com os raros momentos passados com um pai gentil que tinha muitos deveres e mui to pouco tempo para as filhas. Agora, ela era _um problema _para ele.

Vagamente, Bella ouviu Lorde Caius dizer:

— Majestade, creio que detectei uma ameaça vinda pelo emissário da França.

— Posso seguramente dizer que foi uma ameaça. — O rei suspirou.

— E outra ameaça do emissário da Espanha? — Sir Felix perguntou.

— Pagamos um preço elevado por viver na espinha dos Pirineus, entre dois velhos inimigos — disse o rei.

Algo no tom de voz do pai fez Bella atirar-se para a frente e olhar pelo aposento.

— Contudo, majestade, não acredito que Espanha ou França sejam nossos oponentes principais. —A voz de Lorde James era aguda, quase feminina, mas Bella sabia que o pai ouvia a ele mais que a qualquer outra pessoa.

— Os revolucionários... — disse Lorde Caius.

— Sim — concordou o rei. Deixou que Sir Felix retirasse seu manto.

— Em Richarte e em Beaumontagne também. A região inteira foi subvertida! — exclamou Lorde Caius.

— Precisamos mandar o príncipe Emmett de volta a Richarte escoltado por uma guarda armada. — instruiu o rei.

— Malditos franceses por incendiar a Europa com a re volução! Malditos por insinuarem que a velha realeza deve ria ceder ao sangue novo! — O queixo caído de Lorde James tremia de indignação.

Sir Felix rumou para o guarda-roupa onde Bella se es condera. Com horror, ela percebeu que ele iria pendurar o manto do rei.

Bella enfiou-se entre os outros mantos, afundou-se no can to mais profundo e encolheu-se numa bola, a cabeça nos joelhos erguidos.

Na antecâmara, ela ouviu a porta abrir e se fechar, e Lorde Marcus dizer:

— Foi um tempo ruim para as colheitas do outono.

— Está dizendo o óbvio, Marcus! — Sir Felix escancarou o guarda-roupa.

A luz e o ar entraram, mas Bella não espiou para ver se ele a vira.

— Alguém tem de dizer! — Marcus respondeu, furioso. O rei acabou com a discussão erguendo a voz:

— Ponha isso aí, Alério, depressa, e volte aqui. Tenho instruções para você.

— Como quiser, Majestade. — Apressado, Sir Felix pen durou o manto e bateu a porta com força, fazendo os ouvidos de Bella zunirem.

Ela se esticou, aliviada.

— Precisamos comprar tantos grãos quanto possível — disse o rei.

— Falarei com o povo e procurarei reconfortá-los. Mas, nesse ínterim, me informe se houver mais levantes.

— Se isso acontecer, Majestade — disse Sir Felix —, Vossa Alteza deve considerar enviar a sua família para lon ge por...

O rei o fez calar-se rispidamente.

Bella ergueu a cabeça. Esticou-se e espiou pelo buraco. Queria ouvir o que Sir Felix tinha a dizer. Enviar sua fa mília para longe por uns poucos dias? Por umas férias?

— Você sabe o que fazer. — Papai fez um gesto para que os cavalheiros saíssem. — Por ora, eu gostaria de ficar a sós.

Os cortesãos se inclinaram numa reverência e saíram da sala. A porta fechou-se quase sem ruído.

O rei seguiu até o antigo trono e sentou-se. Parecia can sado, como se tivesse passado muitas noites sem dormir. Bella não entendia por que seu pai, de repente, parecia tão derrotado.

Então, a voz gentil murmurou:

— Bella, venha cá.

Seu pai olhava direto para o guarda-roupa.

— Eu costumava me esconder aí quando meu pai era rei — ele disse. — E você teve sorte de só eu tê-la visto no instante em que a porta se abriu.

Cautelosa, Bella empurrou a porta. Esticou o pé até que tocou o chão. Enfiou o pescoço e viu o rei a observá-la muito sério, e ela sorriu com todos os dentes. Seu pai a amava. Bella sabia disso. Mas esperava que ela se comportasse com gentileza.

Não parecia bravo. Era pior que isso.

Parecia desapontado.

— Papai? — A voz de Bella tremia.

— Venha cá. — Ele parecia mesmo desapontado.

Bella sentiu uma pontada da boca do estômago. O pai sempre fora seu herói, mas ela nunca se comportara tão mal antes. Bella se postou diante do trono.

— Tudo bem, filha. — O rei pegou-a e sentou-a no colo. — Conte-me o que aconteceu.

Um sinal carinhoso de que o pai ainda a amava. Ele chei rava a tabaco e era caloroso e gentil. Bella enterrou a cabeça em seu peito e disse, engasgada:

-— Aquele príncipe estúpido mereceu o que teve.

— Não duvido disso, mas o que ele fez especificamente desta vez? — O pai não passara o braço em torno dela.

Isso também era culpa daquele Emmett velho e estúpido.

— Ele disse... ele disse... — Bella respirou fundo. — Ele disse que eu matei minha mãe, a rainha. — Bella conteve o fôlego, esperando que o pai negasse.

Ele não disse nada.

— Disse que mamãe está morta por minha culpa e que ela deve ficar triste quando olha do céu e vê que... — Bella mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras. —...que menina suja e malcomportada eu sou.

— Emmett não é alguém que possa reprovar uma criança por ser suja ou malcomportada. — A voz do pai era brusca. — Quando ele tinha a sua idade, era igual.

— Ele ainda é, e malvado também! Acha que porque é o príncipe coroado de Richarte e noivo de Rosali e mais velho que nós, é melhor, mas não é!

— Então, já que você sentiu a dor que ele causou com a sua crueldade, e porque é mais inteligente que ele, não vai querer imitá-lo.

Ora, o pai não estava de seu lado.

— Bella, não vamos fingir que você é uma criança exem plar. — Ele parecia muito sério, mas ainda gentil. — Sua avó tem razão por querer que seja disciplinada, e você de veria ser.

Bella nunca chorava quando era castigada, mas chorava quando desapontava o pai.

Agora, enormes lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e por suas faces.

— Sua avó diria que você deve se descontrolar porque é uma princesa. Mas eu não sou sua avó.

— O senhor é o rei!

— Sim, sou o rei, e lhe digo que você não deveria se des controlar, porque, assim, diz coisas ofensivas e magoa os sentimentos de outras pessoas.

Bella pousou a cabeça no ombro do pai e fungou.

— Acho que eu não deveria.

— E também porque, se atacasse alguém maior e mais malvado que você, e existe muita gente assim no mundo, essa pessoa poderia magoá-la seriamente. Eu não quero isso e me consideraria negligente se não ordenasse a você que nunca mais agrida alguém fisicamente. — Colocou o lenço em seu nariz. — Assoe.

Bella obedeceu.

— Por que está chorando? — ele indagou.

Bella não queria saber, no entanto precisava descobrir a verdade. Porque não poderia viver consigo mesma se não o fizesse.

— Eu matei a mamãe de verdade?

— Minha filha querida. — Inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, o pai enxugou-lhe os olhos e sorriu. — Sua mãe morreu quando você nasceu, mas você não a matou. Ela morreu porque a amava muito, estava disposta a arriscar tudo para ter você.

Ninguém jamais conversara com ela sobre a mãe antes. Quando Bella fazia perguntas, suas irmãs ficavam todas cho rosas, e a avó apertava os lábios com força e dizia para ela ficar quieta. Bella nunca havia sonhado que seu amado papai a sentaria nos joelhos e contaria as histórias de sua mãe, mas Bella teve de interrompê-lo:

— Mamãe me amava? Mas, papai, ela não me conheceu.

— Conheceu, sim. Sua mãe a aconchegou no ventre por nove meses. Você se mexeu dentro dela; ela a alimentou com o próprio corpo, e depois que deu você à luz, segurou-a nos braços.

— Oh! Que honra que minha mãe, a rainha, me amasse tanto! — A confiança de Bella elevou-se. Mas porque o pai não respondeu de imediato, ela vacilou.

— Não é?

— Sim, é. Quando alguém a ama muito e morre para que você possa viver... isso é uma honra e uma responsabilidade.

Bella quis gemer. Outra responsabilidade, não! Mas o pai parecia sério. Muito sério. Então, ela manteve a voz humilde, da forma como se sen tia.

— Acho que sim. O que tenho de fazer?

— Viva sua vida de um modo que essa grande oferenda valha a pena. Seja forte. Ajude os que são menos afortuna dos. Você é uma menina muito inteligente. — Afagou-lhe a testa. — Use essa inteligência para tornar alguém feliz.

— O senhor faz isso?

— Fiz... com sua mãe. Nós nos amávamos muito. E usamos nossa inteligência para fazer feliz um ao outro. Con versávamos sem palavras. — Quando Bella ia interrompê-lo para perguntar o que ele queria dizer, o pai colocou o dedo em seus lábios. — Compartilhávamos uma só alma. Ela ain da vive aqui — Bateu no peito —, no meu coração. Quero o mesmo para você. Para cada uma das minhas filhas.

— Posso fazer isso. — Bella sentou-se empertigada no colo dele.

— Posso usar minha inteligência. O que mais, papai?

— Mais importante que tudo, seja honesta com você mesma.

— Tudo bem. — Ela hesitou, e depois perguntou: — Como eu faço isso?

— Ouça o seu coração. Siga seus instintos. Acredite no que eles lhe dizem, e faça a coisa certa.

— Está bem. — Agora Bella compreendia.

—Algumas vezes não é fácil ser princesa. — Ele a abraçou.

— Sei disso. Tenho de usar vestidos bonitos o tempo todo e ficar de cabelo penteado e acenar para as criancinhas po bres e aprender boas maneiras e nunca me divertir mon tando cavalos enormes...

— Não é bem isso o que eu ia dizer. Não é fácil ser prin cesa, mas contanto que você viva de um modo que honre sua mãe, será uma pessoa de que me orgulharei de chamar de minha filha.

Mais responsabilidade! Agora Bella teria de viver a vida de um jeito que valesse o sacrifício da mãe, e tinha de se tornar alguém de quem o papai ficasse orgulhoso de chamar de sua filha. Mesmo assim, ela julgou que escapara bem facilmente...

Ou não?

— Qual é o meu castigo?

O rei estudou-lhe o rostinho comprido.

— O que vovó faz normalmente?

— Às vezes me manda cortar um ramo de salgueiro e me bate com ele.

— Não, não farei isso — o pai disse, decidido.

— Manda-me escrever coisas na lousa.

— Coisas?

— Coisas... como não chutarei o príncipe Emmett com força no joelho.

O rei meio que se engasgou, então pigarreou e disse com firmeza:

— Isso não é bastante cruel. Você sabe que, como rei, tenho acesso a instrumentos de tortura e guerra?

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram tanto que doeram. Ela concordou, muda.

— Mas sou seu pai. — Ele colocou-a de pé diante de seus joelhos. — Eu te amo, e não quero machucá-la ou mantê-la no calabouço por muito tempo.

Bella engoliu em seco. Preparou-se para o pior. O pai se levantou. Pegou o cetro. Ergueu-se em toda sua imponência real e pronunciou sua sentença:

— Você será gentil com Emmett, com suas irmãs e com sua avó...

Bella conteve a respiração, mortificada.

— ...por três dias.

— Oh, papai! — Ela juntou as mãos em prece. — Man de-me ir cortar um ramo!

— Não — ele disse, severo. — Você tem de ser gentil por três dias com suas irmãs, sua avó e o príncipe.

— Eu podia escrever cem sentenças. Mil sentenças.

Bella pensou ter visto um sorriso de relance.

— Seja gentil com suas...

— Irmãs, a vovó e o nojento de Emmett. Entendi. — Ela se arrastou até a enorme e pesada porta. Com grande es forço, abriu-a. Olhou para trás, para o pai.

Ele ainda estava de pé no balcão em frente ao trono. Se gurava o cetro cravejado de jóias. Os cabelos curvavam-se sobre sua testa e em torno de suas orelhas. As costeletas contornavam sua mandíbula. Parecia muito régio e muito paciente.

— Está bem, papai. Serei gentil — Bella murmurou antes de fechar a porta.

— Mas não vou gostar nada disso.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 9

Lá fora, uma repentina chuva de primavera batia nas ja nelas no alto. O pequeno monte de carvões no fogareiro quei mou lentamente, sem irradiar calor para afastar o frio da adega. Uma vela de sebo lançava um brilho débil sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez e um cheiro ruim no ar. A Srta. Angela fazia seu trabalho manual à luz de um lampiãozinho a óleo que fedia também.

Edward imaginou Bella caminhando em sua direção, com um ondular sedutor dos quadris, tirando as roupas conforme andava. Estava sorrindo, procurando-o enquanto saltava para fora da roda das anáguas e se postava vestida com a combinação transparente. Os bicos dos seios destacavam-se através da seda creme, contraídos de desejo por ele...

O tom desagradável de Bella despedaçou-lhe a fantasia:

— Meu senhor, está olhando para o tabuleiro por cinco minutos inteiros. Gostaria de que eu fizesse a jogada por você?

Edward saltou como um garoto pego com os dedos no me lado.

— Ora, Bella, você deve ser paciente com Sua Senhoria — a Srta. Angela ralhou. — Ele passou o dia acorrentado pelo tornozelo e está pronto a rosnar como um leão.

— Mais como uma fuinha mal-humorada — resmungou Bella.

Edward a encarou. Estava sentado a uma ponta da mesa, ela na outra. Bella mostrava uma expressão contrariada, e seus olhos faiscavam de irritação.

Ficava difícil permitir-se um sonho com ela. Edward gos taria, só uma vez, que Bella lhe desse algo com que fantasiar: uma olhar sedutor, um sorriso sensual...

— Lorde Northcliff estará melhor amanhã, quando o res gate chegar e ele poderá ficar livre — a Srta. Angela disse, serena.

— Amanhã? — Por um momento, Edward se esqueceu de Bella. — Tem certeza de que será amanhã?

— Se seu tio seguir as orientações, o resgate será entre gue amanhã, e você ficará livre. — Bella sorriu para ele com alívio.

Ela parecia mantê-lo em seu poder. Gostava de ter os homens saltando às suas ordens. Não era terna e doce e bonita do jeito que ele gostava que as mulheres fossem. Bella era inteligente. Tinha a língua afiada. Suas feições eram formosas, e Edward diria que ela nunca sorria só que não era verdade.

Bella sorria quando olhava para a Srta. Angela.

Ela podia estar, aliás, estava, equivocada em suas tenta tivas de extorquir dinheiro dele, mas Edward não tinha como duvidar da sincera afeição de Bella pela velha senhora. Nem, infelizmente, tinha como duvidar da esmagadora pobreza da Srta. Angela.

Talvez, pelo menos de uma certa maneira, Bella tivesse razão. Tio Aro falhara visivelmente no trato com a Srta. Angela, e isso deixava Edward com a preocupação de que o tio havia falhado de outras formas também. Teria de man ter os olhos mais atentos para a administração de suas pro priedades. Quem sabe, se tio Aro fosse realmente ne gligente, Edward pudesse perdoar as má-criações de Bella... se não o próprio aprisionamento.

Ele deu-lhe o beijo da paz, escorreu a mão por seu braço e pela saia, e pousou a boca nos lábios que sorriam enquanto ela implorava por seu perdão...

Tomado de luxúria, Edward moveu o rei.

— Senhor, essa foi uma jogada descuidada e eu lhe peço... Oh! — Debruçando-se, Bella estudou o tabuleiro atentamen te. — Que esperto. Eu não tinha visto esse estratagema antes. Deixe-me pensar como contra-atacar.

Esperto? Ele fora esperto? Talvez a vida de devassidão que levava não tivesse deixado sua mente atrofiada, afinal.

— Como serei libertado? — Edward esperava que tives sem imaginado algum plano estúpido que lhe daria a chance de se sentir infinitamente superior.

— Depois que a Srta. Angela e eu formos embora da qui... — Bella começou.

— Vão fugir?

— Sim, em vez de ficar aqui e ter você ordenando que nos esfolem vivas, vamos embora. — Ela o desafiava com ironia e com lógica.

— Não posso imaginar que ele nos mande esfolar, querida — murmurou a Srta. Angela.

— Isso parece ter saído de moda como a roda de tortura. Creio de lorde Northcliff fica ria satisfeito em nos mandar enforcar. Verdade, milorde? — Bella riu na cara dele.

Quem era aquela atrevida de sotaque sofisticado e boca suja?

Edward desviou a atenção para o tabuleiro. Com olhar sombrio e voz cheia de insinuações, ele a desafiou:

— Me ocorreu que há outros meios de matar uma mulher.

Bella o fitou apreensiva, como se não compreendesse di reito.

Será que era realmente inocente? Ou se tratava de uma atuação de uma atriz incomparável?

— Como... tortura? — Como se Edward fosse uma cria tura estranha e misteriosa, ela o observou pelo canto dos olhos, ao fazer a jogada.

— Alguns podem chamar de tortura. — Ele deu uma ri sada curta e rouca. Sim, sentar ali a imaginar fantasias sobre uma mulher de mente criminosa era certamente uma tortura.

— Mas você estava me dizendo como eu seria li bertado.

— Oh... — Bella endireitou-se. — Você não terá problema em voltar para onde é o seu lugar. Sua casa fica além do canal.

— Então, eu estou em Summerwind. — Edward se es pantou. Era impossível ter certeza com janelas tão altas. E aquela bruxa poderia tê-lo enfiado em qualquer adega e mentido a respeito.

Ele moveu um peão.

— Está. — Bella moveu um bispo.

— A chave do grilhão já foi colocada numa gaveta na sua casa. Depois que formos embora, mandaremos um bilhete a seu tio dizendo onde, e você ficará livre assim que ele chegar aqui com ela.

Edward fingiu analisar o tabuleiro enquanto a estudava de soslaio.

Bella usava as roupas mais horríveis que ele já tivera a infelicidade de ver. Suspeitava de que fossem da srta. Angela.

— Então? — Bella bateu o pé no chão.

Ele colocou sua rainha no caminho da peça adiantada por Bella.

— Esse foi um lance muito estúpido, senhor. — O desprazer dela era palpável. — Ou é um jogador medíocre, ou está sendo cavalheiro e me deixando ganhar o jogo, embora nenhuma coisa nem outra pareça provável. No que estava pensando?

Edward estava pensando que, se Bella fosse sua, ele a vestiria com as mais finas sedas para proteger aquela pele delicada. E isso o arrastara para fantasias muito vividas, provocando um tal desconforto que Edward ansiava desesperadamente por uma louca cavalgada pela ilha ou por uma enorme bebedeira com os amigos. Ou até por uma simples caminhada ao sol.

Nos dois meses esperando que a perna sarasse, sofrerá do mais terrível tédio. Não havia se dado conta de quanto tinha sorte de comer bem, exercitar-se e, mais do que tudo, ver o sol, as árvores, o horizonte. Estava enlouquecendo de vontade de ficar livre e, claro, sumir da frente daquela Bella desdenhosa, teimosa, correta.

Assim que fosse liberto, esqueceria dela nos braços de outra mulher... ou quem sabe encontrasse Bella e lhe mos trasse o que acontecia a uma mulher qualquer que ousava desafiar o marquês de Northcliff.

Tamborilou os dedos e sorriu.

Edward a despiu do vestido horrível e empalmou-lhe os seios, examinando o formato e a cor dos mamilos. Eram tão macios e claros como um pêssego... Não, eram castanhos e se contraíam de desejo por ele...

— Senhor, parece meio adormecido. — A Srta. Angela colocou a renda sobre a mesa. — Quer que saiamos?

— Dormir a esta hora? Absurdo. Não devem ser nem nove horas! — Em Londres, ele passara muitas noites farreando até o amanhecer.

— Sou velha e preciso do meu sono. — A Srta. Angela levantou-se.

Edward levantou-se também, num gesto de respeito.

— Irei com a senhorita — Bella apressou-se a dizer. — Deixaremos a vela com lorde Northcliff. Ele pode ler.

— Não, não. Ficarei bem, e o nosso hóspede não pode ser deixado sozinho. Vocês, crianças, fiquem aqui e terminem a partida. — Sem medo, a Srta. Angela aproximou-se e abraçou Edward. Tomou-lhe as faces entre as palmas das mãos e fitou-o nos olhos.

— E bom ter você como hóspede outra vez. Volte logo... Não estarei aqui, mas gostaria de que você não fosse um estranho em Summerwind. A vila e as fazendas ficariam contentes com uma visita do seu lorde soberano.

— Farei isso, Srta. Angela. — Inclinando-se, Edward roçou um beijo na face flácida da velha.

Com um último abraço, ela pegou o lampião e se afastou.

— Lorde soberano, ora essa — murmurou Bella. — Você não sabe como ser um lorde soberano.

— Sou o lorde soberano nesta terra. Meu pai transmitiu-me o conhecimento necessário para ser um Northcliff. — No entanto ele negligenciara suas obrigações, e o desprezo de Bella o feria. Por isso, perguntou, com crueldade:

— Seu pai a ensinou? Ou você nem mesmo sabe quem é ele?

Bella avançou sobre Edward, mas parou a uns poucos pas sos de uma distância vital.

— Meu pai me disse para ser honesta comigo mesma e fazer a coisa certa. Mostrou-me o significado do dever e do sacrifício. E eu aprendi as lições que ele me ensinou. Pena que você não tenha feito o mesmo.

Meu Deus! Ela o açoitava com as palavras, sem mostrar um grama de respeito à sua posição.

— É melhor ser uma dama de boa família que enfrenta tempos difíceis e que permitiu que a amargura a envene nasse?

— Essa é sua nova teoria a meu respeito? — Bella esbra vejou. — Imagino que outra bobagem irá forjar para explicar seu aprisionamento aqui, hum?

— Há centenas de coisas que poderiam ter feito você como é, mas uma coisa permanece inviolada. Você é uma criatura ridícula! — Edward usava um tom desdenhoso que deixava claro que ele desejava chamá-la de outras coisas bem menos elegantes.

— A vida é um exercício ridículo desempenhado pelos entediados, os famintos e os desesperados. E eu estou cheia de você. — Bella olhou ao redor. — Mas não posso subir as escadas ainda. Você é um horrível jogador de xadrez.

— Na verdade, um dos melhores de Londres. — _Quando n__ã__o estou jogando contra uma mulher. Uma mulher que faz meu sangue brotar __à__ superf__í__cie e o desejo nadar sob a minha pele._

— Londres é a cidade dos idiotas, então. — O olhar de Bella pousou no trabalho da Srta. Angela. — Fazer renda o manteria ocupado.

— Não... não — Edward rosnou por entre os dentes. Bella pegou a pequena peça e sacudiu-a para ele.

— Vamos lá, senhor. Pense em como ficaria satisfeito em me mostrar que estou errada em alguma coisa.

— Não sou mulher.

Mas ela era. E Edward adorava o jeito com que Bella en rolava o xale sobre o busto como se, ao se blindar dos olhos que a devoravam, pudesse se proteger de sua luxúria. A atitude era inútil e mostrava pouca experiência com ho mens... ou, quem sabe, experiência demais.

— Não, você é um dos entediados.

Bella estava certa quanto a isso, droga! Edward sabia que ela o açulava. Sabia que não poderia sucumbir à caçoada. Porém estava entediado. E perturbado com desejos libidinosos. E desesperado.

— Está bem. — Ele tomou a decisão num repente. — Mostre-me.

Bella pareceu espantada e, em seguida, cheia de suspeitas.

— Que foi? — Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas com ar inocente.

— Você me convenceu.

— Está sendo muito amável.

— Na verdade, algumas pessoas me chamam de fasci nante.

— Debutantes. — Bella deu à palavra uma conotação sa tírica. — Estou certa?

— Sim.

— Não acredite nelas — ela ò advertiu. — São lisonjeiras. Estão atrás do seu anel para o dedo anular.

Era no que Edward acreditava também, mas Bella via isso de um modo diferente. De um modo pejorativo. Um que in dicava que ela não conseguia imaginá-lo fascinante nem por um instante.

E o pensamento o incomodou. Talvez jamais houvesse sido fascinante. Seu pai, por certo, nunca fora fascinante.

O que era melhor que ser como sua mãe: encantadora, inconseqüente, volúvel.

Sua boca se endureceu.

— Não importa. Pode ir se deitar. Não sou criança. Não preciso de você para me entreter.

— Ótimo. — Bella enfiou o trabalho de renda no bolso. — De qualquer maneira, tenho certeza de que você é incapaz de se concentrar pelo tempo suficiente para aprender.

Edward deu dois passos para o catre, com a maldita cor rente a tilintar conforme se movia.

Deixou-se cair sobre o colchão.

— Sim, porque sou um sujeito negligente, irresponsável, risível.

Bella hesitou, e era evidente que não compreendera aque le estado de ânimo.

— Leve a vela. — Edward a dispensou com um gesto dos dedos.

Com um movimento brusco, ela o deixou olhando para o escuro.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 10

No dia seguinte, Carlisle postou-se na movimentada praça banhada de sol na vila de Settersway, no primeiro dia real mente bonito de primavera. Diferentemente do pessoal de terra firme com suas barracas coloridas, Carlisle vendia seu peixe em uma cesta. Era comum vê-lo ali. Vendia seu peixe toda semana no mercado, e conhecia os barulhos, os cheiros, as pessoas... o poste perto do poço onde pedaços de papel se agitavam com a brisa. Se um homem tinha uma mula para vender, era lá que colocava o anúncio. Quando a Marinha queria capturar um desertor, era lá que colocavam a informação de recompensa. E os namorados algumas vezes se lavam suas cartas de amor e as colocavam no poste para os amados as encontrarem.

Era uma dessas cartas seladas que prendia a atenção de Carlisle. Ele vira um sujeito elegante parar perto do poste, prender a carta com um prego enferrujado e ir embora. Carlisle era alto, mais alto de que qualquer um na praça, e passara uma hora esquadrinhando o local à procura de gente sus peita espreitando nas sombras. Homens que iriam capturar aquele que pegasse aquela carta. E o levariam embora.

Não viu ninguém.

Por fim, satisfeito que o Sr. Aro Masen não ti vesse enviado um espião, Carlisle fez um sinal de cabeça ao vigário Phill.

O vigário Phill terminou a conversa com a Sra. Newton e seguiu na direção do centro da praça. Na direção do poste. Demorou-se, parecendo examinar as barracas com suas mercadorias, e, no momento em que a multidão ativa atingiu seu auge, ele dirigiu-se ao centro. Por um instante tenso, Carlisle o perdeu de vista. Então, o vigário emergiu, caminhou até a barraca da Sra. Stanley com seus pães, e comprou uma bisnaga doce. Seguiu para a outra que vendia cerveja, ignorando, ao passar, a cigana que lia a sorte. Só Carlisle viu a carta ser transferida do vigário Phill para a mão da sua Esme, vestida em farrapos coloridos, com a pele tingida com seiva de nogueira para formar um marrom tostado.

Ela terminou de ler a palma da mão de uma garota risonha à sua frente, sem dúvida prometendo fortuna e um ma rido bonito.

Ao se levantar, Esme enfiou as moedas na bolsa, certi ficou-se de que o lenço e os xales ocultavam seus cabelos louros, e rumou para o lado de Carlisle. Piscou para todos os homens pelos quais passou, leu algumas palmas que se es ticaram à sua frente e, quando se aproximou dele, percor reu-o com o olhar da cabeça aos pés.

— Você é grandão. — Remexeu os quadris de um modo tentador. — O resto combina com a sua altura?

As mulheres em volta deles riram, e Carlisle não precisou fingir que estava nervoso. Detestava ser o centro das atenções.

Esme sabia disso também, e sorriu.

Diante da visão, Carlisle deu um pulo.

De alguma forma, ela dera um jeito de pretejar um dos dentes. Sua esposa estava se divertindo muito, ora essa.

Tomando-lhe a mão, Esme a cobriu com a sua. Franziu a testa, resmungou, inclinou-se de modo que os xales pen dessem para a frente e colocou a carta dobrada na palma do marido. Comprimiu os dedos de Carlisle sobre o papel e recuou. Para a multidão que se reunira do lado, ela anunciou:

— Este homem se casou com uma bruxa loura que ar rancará os meus olhos fora se eu tentar lançar um feitiço de amor sobre ele.

Um dos observadores arquejou:

— Como ela sabia disso?

— Meu destino está em outro lugar — Esme declarou.

— Está mesmo — Carlisle resmungou. — Vá, então, en contrá-lo.

Com outro sorriso, Esme deixou a praça.

O vigário Phill desaparecera também, mas Carlisle obri gou-se a esperar até ter vendido todo seu peixe antes de ir embora. Depois, seguiu depressa para o porto, para seu bar co. E, quando o soltou do atracadouro, o vigário e Esme, agora vestidos com as roupas usuais, embarcaram.

— Gente, vocês viram alguma coisa? — Esme perguntou.

— Ninguém — disse o vigário.

— Ninguém. — Carlisle empunhou os remos e tirou-os do porto.

— Então o Sr. Masen levou a sério as ameaças da Srta. Swan. Isso é ótimo.

— O vigário Phill enrolou a corda no fundo do barco.

Carlisle deu de ombros.

— Qual é o problema? — Esme esfregou-lhe o braço. — Tudo correu maravilhosamente bem.

— Bem demais. — Carlisle observou o horizonte. — Conheço o Sr. Masen. Um mergulhão limoso e mais escorregadio como nunca vi.

— O que está dizendo? — Esme esquadrinhou o hori zonte também.

— Que não estou gostando disso! — exclamou Carlisle. — Foi fácil demais.

— Pegamos, Srta. Angela! — Era fim de tarde quando Bella correu para dentro da cabana, a carta de Aro Masen apertada com força na mão.

Carlisle a seguia num passo mais lento.

A Srta. Angela saiu apressada da cozinha, com os olhos faiscantes e com Carvão em seus calcanhares.

— Graças aos céus! Agora poderemos soltar Sua Senhoria.

Bella correu os olhos pela folha.

— Ele, ah...

— Qual é o problema, querida? — A voz da Srta. Angela vacilava.

A idosa mulher e Carlisle a encaravam. E ela não sabia o que dizer. Como dizer.

— Pode falar, moça. — Carlisle parecia sereno, mas Bella sabia que seria incapaz de suportar mais dificuldades finan ceiras.

A srta. Angela estava curvada, frágil, ainda machucada do tombo com lorde Northcliff.

— O sr. Aro Masen diz que não pagará o res gate. Diz que sente muito, mas que teremos de matar lorde Northcliff.

— Não compreendo. Ele não deve ter acreditado que nós realmente o mataríamos. — Bella sentou-se à mesa da cozi nha e apoiou nas mãos a cabeça latejante.

A srta. Angela era o espelho da confusão.

— Bem... não mataremos.

— Mas o sr. Masen não sabe disso! — Bella estava pasma. — Não sabe que somos duas mulheres com um plano desesperado. No que lhe diz respeito, somos criminosos du ros. Assassinos. Acredita que mesmo se ele pagasse o res gate, ainda poderíamos matar lorde Northcliff.

— Não poderíamos matar ninguém.

— Mas Masen não sabe disso!

Carlisle parou diante da porta, os braços cruzados no peito.

— O Sr. Masen é um porco traiçoeiro, sempre foi. Talvez ache que matarão o sobrinho e não se importe.

Bella olhou para ele. O mundo enlouquecera, e Carlisle junto.

— Que coisa horrível de se dizer! — A Srta. Angela parecia chocada.

— Eu também não gosto de Aro, mas ele não é um assassino.

— Neste caso, ele não seria o assassino — Carlisle ponderou.

— Se não fosse assim, por que não mandaria o pagamento?

— Pedimos demais. — A Srta. Angela pensou um pouco e depois concordou como se a idéia a satisfizesse. — Pobre homem, deve estar arrasado diante do pensamento de o so brinho ser assassinado por falta de umas poucas libras.

— Mas ele é rico! Sua fábrica está fazendo milhares de metros de renda de contas! — Bella esmurrou a mesa. — Com o seu projeto!

— Querida, você não entende de finanças! — exclamou a velha. — Quando uma operação começa, custa capital para pagar pelas máquinas e pelo prédio. É para onde o dinheiro de Aro foi, com toda probabilidade.

— Como sabe disso?

— Minha família nem sempre foi pobre.

— Nem a minha — Bella disse —, mas nunca tivemos de lidar com o nosso próprio dinheiro.

— Tinham um administrador?

Da adega, uma voz de homem berrou:

— _Bella, estou ouvindo voc__ê__ conversando. Se voltou, pode me soltar._

— Céus! — Ela desesperou-se. — O que nós diremos a ele?

— Nós? — A Srta. Angela arregalou os olhos.

Quando Northcliff berrou de novo, Bella olhou para a escada.

— O que eu direi a ele?

— Que vamos soltá-lo de qualquer jeito? — sugeriu a Srta. Angela.

— Não seja boba. Não podemos desistir agora. E, sem dinheiro, não temos como fugir. — Bella levantou-se. — Não. Deixe que eu cuido do assunto.

— Rumou para a escada.

— Podia pensar em acalmar a fera... — Carlisle espichou o queixo na direção da bandeja onde a Srta. Angela arru mara o chá de Northcliff.

— Por que eu adularia esse homem? Ele está à nossa mercê.

Mas o desafio de Bella ecoou vazio pela cozinha. Ela se arrastou com relutância até o bule. Encheu uma xí cara, mexeu o açúcar e colocou um pouco de nata batida. Dispôs metade dos pãezinhos doces num prato separado para a Srta. Angela e Carlisle, e rearranjou os restantes. Enfiou a carta de Masen debaixo do prato.

Os gritos de impaciência lá embaixo aumentavam de in tensidade.

Bella pegou a bandeja e seguiu para a escada. Bem que gostaria de não ter de encarar lorde Northcliff e tentar ex plicar o que acontecera.

Carvão esgueirou-se pela escada atrás dela.

Os berros pararam assim que o primeiro degrau estalou sob o peso de Bella. Ela sentiu o olhar de Northcliff, incisivo e atento a cada movimento seu.

Quando Bella colocou a bandeja na ponta da mesa, Northcliff falou:

— Que representação adorável de uma cena doméstica você fez! Uma touca e um avental completariam a ilusão.

Diante daquele tom sarcástico, o olhar de Bella foi até Northcliff.

De alguma forma, ele sabia.

Ela relanceou os olhos para a escada.

— Está imaginando se eu posso ouvir o que se passa lá em cima. Não posso. Mas quando você desce as escadas com uma bandeja de chá e essa expressão, sei que alguma coisa saiu errada.

Bella se empertigou.

— Mas não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito. E nosso prisioneiro. — Empurrou a bandeja para ele, ficando bem fora do alcance daqueles braços compridos.

— Sim, sou, e estou cheio disso também. — Edward tinha um corte no queixo, a marca de uma navalha usada pela mão inexperiente. — Quando vai me soltar?

— Coma um pãozinho. Estão frescos, assados esta manhã na melhor padaria de Settersway.

— Não... quero. — Edward espaçou as palavras, irritado. — Quero... sair... daqui!

— Não podemos fazer isso ainda. — Bella se empoleirou no braço da cadeira, com um ar displicente. — Pelo menos tome o seu chá enquanto está quente.

— Por que não pode me soltar?

— Porque seu tio não vai pagar o resgate.

— O quê?

— Seu tio não...

— Eu ouvi.—Edward se ergueu em toda sua monumental altura. — Espera que eu acredite nisso?

— Que razão eu teria para mentir? — Por alguma inex plicável razão, Bella gostava de ver Northcliff mordido e es bravejando. Vê-lo possuído pela raiva fazia seu coração falhar no peito. Sua pele formigar. Aquela sensação estranha, vergonhosa, não era coisa que gostasse de admitir, nem algo que compreendesse, mas vibrava dentro dela. Vibrava por ele. — Por mais burro que você seja, acha que quero man tê-lo aqui?

— Acho que está se divertindo com o fato de ter o destino de um lorde em suas mãos insignificantes. — Edward an dava de um lado para outro até o fim da corrente, os mús culos a se flexionarem e retesarem, como um tigre enjaula do. — Não sei quem é você, lady Desdém, mas esse seu plano sempre esteve destinado a fracassar.

— Então acredita que o plano é um fracasso? Ou que estou mentindo sobre o resgate para que possa mantê-lo aqui por maldade? Ou uma coisa, ou outra. Ou seu tio se recusa a pagar o resgate porque não conseguiu juntar o dinheiro...

— Absurdo!

— Ou estou jogando um jogo que inclui somente eu e você e um excitante prazer em mantê-lo acorrentado.

— E você nega isso?

— Não, não nego! Você merece ficar preso até que aprenda alguns modos, embora eu ache que é muito tarde para isso. Mas se a última hipótese for verdadeira, se eu o estiver mantendo aqui para atormentá-lo, qual é a finalidade, mi-lorde? Caso tenha escapado da sua atenção, gastamos nossos últimos centavos para lhe oferecer boa comida.

— Chama isso de boa comida? — Com um giro do braço, Edward limpou a bandeja. A xícara e o pires de porcelana se espatifaram ao bater contra a parede. Os pãezinhos voa ram pelo chão. A carta esvoaçou no ar.

Carvão rosnou e correu escada acima.

Diante dos cacos, Bella ficou rubra de raiva.

— Embora a srta. Angela mal pudesse arcar com a compra da farinha ou da carne ou dos ovos, ela providenciou o melhor para você.

— Com o que você me alimentaria? Com mingau?

— Mingau é a refeição mais comum aqui na ilha.

— Não sou um maldito plebeu!

— Por certo que não é. O pescador e o lavrador trabalham. Criam. Contribuem. Enquanto você abdicou de toda a res ponsabilidade e se tornou nada mais que uma verruga no traseiro nobre Inglaterra! — Bella berrava.

Ele não. A cada palavra, a voz de Edward se tornava mais suave e mais fria.

— Você é uma boca suja, moça. Damas não usam tal linguagem, e certamente não falam assim com os seus melhores.

— Eu nunca falaria assim com os meus melhores. — Bella fechou os punhos de lado e, com a fúria.

Ela estava magnífica, e Edward queria pegá-la e sacudi-la. E beijá-la. E possuí-la. E mostrar-lhe o significado da impotência, tal como Bella lhe mostrara.

Um grito alquebrado do patamar da escada desviou-lhe a atenção.

— Crianças! Crianças! — A Srta. Angela estava ao pé dos degraus, torcendo as mãos, seu olhar nublado indo de Northcliff para Bella e até seus tesouros quebrados.

— O que estão fazendo? O que você fez?

— Ele é um idiota egoísta, preconceituoso e arrogante que merece morrer de fome! E, no que me diz respeito, pode rastejar no chão atrás desses pãezinhos e comê-los no escuro e no frio. E espero que se engasgue. — Tomada de ira, Bella subiu correndo as escadas.


End file.
